Arkham
by White-Zombi
Summary: Edward Nygma is in Arkham Asylum for another failed attempt to overtake Gotham. For once, he thinks of it a good idea to relax in the asylum-- until there is an unexpected cellmate to join him. JokerRiddler - Batman Forever and Dark Knight
1. 1ne

_When your moon is fake,  
And your mermaids cry,  
Do you ever believe you were stuck out in the, Sky,_**  
Peephole - System of a Down**

**Copyrights: **I do not own Edward Nygma/Nashton or anything that belongs to Batman. If I did, I'd be a rich son of a bitch who wouldn't be writing this. And also, Arkham Asylum isn't a cake walk.

**Dedications**  
Brandy: You're my best friend and I don't think I would've gotten to writing this thing unless you kept hounding at bunches for helping me out. And thanks for not eating me alive.

**1ne**

To meditate or ponder heavily upon.

Contemplate.

Early in development.

Precocious.

Biting down lightly on the pencil's eraser, Edward squinted his eyes to look down at the crossword puzzle before him. He was tightly grasping onto the paper in front of him. This was simply outrageous! In this room, in this cell, in this hell, he thought he could find something of the kind to actually kill the hours he had to spend in here. Exactly twelve months of imprisonment. All of the villains usually got a life sentence unless they got out for 'good behavior'. Frankly, Edward Nygma was the only one who actually got out due to good behavior. At rare times did he ever think or even go as far to planning a break out, and the plan worked. His plans always worked. For some reason, though, he just didn't get enough thrill of breaking out of Arkham.

A word that describes any kind/form of action.

A sudden ripping sound was heard.

Edward dropped the paper onto the ground and stood up slowly from his bench that was chained to the wall. This was ridiculous. That crossword puzzle was for five year olds! Sighing, he plopped his butt back down on the bench and hung his arms over his legs idly, looking back to the crossword puzzle. He thought it was for five year olds, but he will admit that it probably would be hard for a few. Of course, though... He was intelligent. Probably the most intellectual being a town like Gotham could offer. Edward leaned forward and pinched his finger and thumb around the eraser, plucking the utensil easily out of the paper. There was now a hole in the paper. He looked back to the paper and licked his lips. Then he sighed and picked up the crossword puzzle, using his holding hand as cardboard per say.

He pursed his lips out a tiny bit in frustration. Frustration towards crossword questions was okay, but he was frustrated at how easy they actually were. This was no way a man like him could actually live in Arkham. Sighing, he dropped the two items onto the ground and raised his head slowly, now leaning against the wall. Of course, Arkham Asylum wasn't full of the stereotypical 'loony' rooms where the floors and walls were literally covered with white pillows so the maniac could bounce around happily. Edward discovered that a long time ago. Even he predicted it wouldn't be like what the movies imaged it like. He guessed that Arkham just didn't want their patients to have a fun time. He knew he wouldn't. Especially the very first time he came here.

_"I'm... Batman!!" Edward shouted as he was flapping his arms furiously._

Of course, that was because his mind was literally sucked out of his scrawny body. He closed his eyes and intertwined his hands together, hearing a soft clapping sound to accompany the rather laid back movement. He still remembered the day of how he actually got his mind back. Simply put, he was basically in a coma. Not the a coma where you had to be taught like a baby, but the a coma in which your knowledge basically just drew a...blank.

Now, it may seem silly...but, the way Edward remembered it was just like in the television shows. You get bonked on the head and there it all was again. To Edward, it should've been way more climatic. About as climatic as a lady falling off the Empire State Building should've been. That was him being easily entertained, though. He enjoyed being entertained. Though, he really didn't get much of a thrill of hanging out with Two-Face. It was fun due to the long-run, but Two-Face just seemed too...close to him. People getting too close with him always made him uptight and insecure. He didn't know why, but he always tensed up bad when a girl and a man got too close to him. Maybe he just wasn't as sexually active as he thought he was. As always, though, he wasn't one to admit that he was wrong about his own self.

He smiled, despite all of the racing thoughts. He crossed his arms coolly over his stomach and leaned much more comfortably back against his cell's wall. Of course, he used to think he was rather...as some would call it: sexy. That was his own opinion, though. Although, he didn't really like being wrong. Whenever he was wrong, he would force all-nighters upon his body to actually find out _why_ he was wrong. There was rarely a time where someone called him wrong, and he had forced himself to accept it. Sometimes, though, he had actually been forced to face the fact that he was downright wrong. Even though, Edward can barely count a time where and when he was actually wrong. So what was the point?

There was no point.

It was like searching for the end of the Earth. What was the point in that, again? None. What was the point in trying to figure out some random villain's true identity? None, really. It was impossible in all ways. No matter how hard you will try, they'll just cover it up again and again. What's the answer to that riddle perhaps? They're the same person. Was it really that complicated? Well, it depends on the person who is thinking about it. Maybe if you were a child, perhaps, you would be able to get it. Child's minds are much more fragile to the obvious. "Why don't you just pick the same guy as before?" Edward blinked. He was astounded that he had actually said what was supposed to be in mind out loud. Oh well, it didn't hurt anyone. Not that he would've cared if it did hurt anyone.

Was he just simply sick like that? He wasn't so sure. Edward wasn't so sure about one thing. Was he just sick? Was he just disturbed? Or was there something really wrong with him? A hand lifted to place itself against the left side of his face. All this thinking, and not enough answers. This was quite a treat for his brain. He was going to go back and answer all these questions? No'siree. There was no complete and utter way to go back and answer those questions. Edward took his hand away from his face then looked down at it. The fingers were clearly twitching. These unanswered questions were making his brain hurt. His eyes widened only for a moment's time before they formed back to normal size. Quickly, his hand frantically moved against the left side of his face. Then the right. His hand was taken away soon after as he looked down to his hand. He smiled. No blood from thinking so hard was found on his palm.

Edward slowly stood up from the seat. He glanced around the cell then looked back down his palms. It was rather clear that his fingers were still twitching. His head slowly lifted back up to look at the door. He had thought that the door was open, but he was wrong about that, too. His eyes suddenly opened wide towards himself being wrong. Forcing himself back down against the chair, he breathed rather harshly to himself. Trembling, his hands reached up to tightly grab onto his head. He could feel his fingers barely grasp any of the red tinged hair. Sometimes, it was difficult to determine rather it was nice to be thinking about all of this. Or would it be nice_r_ if he hadn't even gotten so revenge-stricken when Wayne rejected his project?

He smiled.

Why was he saying that? He couldn't be honestly insulting himself. That's just silly! Edward sighed as he was off of the seat, walking over to the door. His hands placed their selves neatly and politely on the bars. This was starting to get boring. He _needed_ someone to join him. Then again, he knew that the employees wouldn't trust anyone in a room with him. He was just too easy to be beaten up or subject to a few...painful consequences. Edward turned his head, trying to peak out into the hallway. Well, he knew one thing. That thing was that Arkham Asylum was rarely peaceful. This was an exception. The hallways were quiet. No one was screaming. Not even Bane, who was normally screaming random phrases that sounded unintelligent. He had some ideas why Bane would be screaming such phrases, but it was funny to let others ponder. Always the one to be smiling, people suspected if it was he who made Bane so pissed. That was impossible, though. Bane was all the way on the other side. Maybe it was Poison Ivy who was being rather flirtatious again... He smiled at the thought.

His hands stayed plastered around the bars, as if they were meant to stay there. To be honest, Edward rather enjoyed the smooth metal. It was weird, though. Arkham was a shithole, but the bars were so clean. So clean that the bars were shining whenever light hit them. It amused him to see the awe on faces of new criminals that he's never seen before, but still knew a handful about. His eyes glanced up to look up at the ceiling through the large cracks between the bars. A smile still on his face, Edward leaned forward which, unintentionally, let his chest press up against the metal door. The metal door, on the other hand, was rusty and rough. Weird, indeed... Edward laughed as he slowly took his hands away from the easily admirable bars. He just knew that if he kept his hands on the bars any longer, it would've triggered some sort of alarm that would cease the peacefulness he had missed in so long. Damn Arkham for being so crafty now these days.

It was a cake-walk to break out back then, but they had learned from their mistakes. Why did everyone have to learn from their mistakes, Edward wondered. Although, he found it kind of funny that people normally go hysterical over discovering their mistakes. He will admit, though, that he sometimes would throw a hissy fit of not knowing his faults sooner. He would never admit it in public, though. Edward leaned back and looked up to the ceiling, letting out a slight maniacal laugh. Of course, after he was done, someone just had to scream, "Shaddyup, I'm trying to sleep!" Edward cupped his hand over his ear and leaned towards the barred window. He grinned, his two front teeth showing and hovering a bit over his lower lip. It was silence for the moment...

"Shaddyup, I'm trying to sleep!" Someone shouted.

"Why don't you shut up first, ya conk!?" Another person shouted.

Soon after, a few other people joined in. Now it was another ruckus that Edward had _intentionally_ caused. It was about time for some anarchy in Arkham. Edward giggled and jumped up and down, clapping his hands together wildly. The more people that shouted, the more Edward laughed. It was so hilarious to him that he had actually stumbled back. Before he had time to react, his arms flew out and flailed wildly. A loud thump was heard from his back hitting against the hard floor. His face was pinched up into tight and real pain. Man, did that hurt. Edward rarely had time to experience pain, and _this_ pain just hurt. He forced his face to return back to normal as he looked to his left arm. It was planted against the ground. Then he turned his head to look to the left arm. That, too, was planted against the ground.

"..."

It was silent again in the hallways.

Edward then smiled broadly. He turned his head to look back up at the ceiling. The dark colors were mostly covered up by shadows due to the cell having lack of lights. His teeth bit down harshly on his lower lip. A snort escaped his lips. His arms reached out towards the ceiling, making grabby hands at the shadows almost. Suddenly, then, he burst out into manical laughter again. Edward had felt how his arms had suddenly thrown their selves against his stomach, but he couldn't believe that how the uproar he had caused had ended so early. So, so early... It was almost like...an abortion or something. Edward tried to force himself to stop laughing before he cried. That was already too late, though. Tears were gradually rolling down his cheeks as he couldn't stop laughing. Finally, another shout echoed through out the hallways of Arkham Asylum.

"I _said_ shut up!"

Edward still laughed.

"How about you shut up!? Dammit all!" A different voice.

Edward laughed even louder now.

A few more sentences rung out through the hallway as Edward continued to laugh. Finally, something in Arkham that actually entertained him! As the shoutings got more louder, the lights in the hallway all blacked out as if it were a warning to shut the fuck up. Edward opened his eyes slowly as he now noticed his room was completely dark. His laughter had finally died away into the darkness, not even bothering to offer an echo for company. His purple colored eyes slowly looked to the side, barely seeing anything. All he saw were the words scribbled with barely there green marker: "RIDDLE ME THIS, RIDDLE ME THAT". It amused him at how sloppy his hand-writing could actually get when discovering that the marker had barely any ink left. He had gotten desperate in that time and had almost literally broken down when he thought that his trademark phrase wouldn't be finished.

_"Gaaah!" Edward screeched as he slammed the marker against the wall, trying so hard to get in the capital lettered "THAT"._

His eyes looked over to the other side, seeing some kind of phrase. Slowly, he stood up from his spot and paced over to the wall. Not even knowing how far it was, he suddenly banged into the wall. His nose smashed in on its self, but thankfully wasn't broken so it easily popped back to normal. Edward sniffed, making sure to snort up the blood before it was anything serious right now. He would wake up and complain about waking up to a nose bleed just to annoy the hell out of the employees. That's just how much fun he had and not even giving a damn about their choices in life. It was their choice to work here, they should've expected him to be here. Maybe they're just really stupid. Edward snorted then turned his head back forward to look at the wall. He now saw what was wrote on the other side of the wall.

A bunch of scribbles of his plans to break out previously were on there. All of them worked. So, this was his cell all along. That overjoyed him to no end as he began jumping up and down, clapping his hands together again. He giggled. Then he came to an abrupt stop and looked to the side with his eyes. Purple hues flashed as he looked around for the same color of marker. If he had used the same color of marker, they could simply think of it as boredom doodles. The room was just too dark and they were all assured that Arkham is "bullet proof". Hah. Hahahahaha. Edward laughed to himself. He would just love to ask why villains kept breaking out. Then he laughed out loud again. It was still not silence, so why not? No one had taken heed to the warning. Edward then slapped his hands over his mouth and he turned his head slowly to the door, which was over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed. He had thought he had heard someone walk on by. But no... No, he would never admit to him being wrong about the door. Again.

Edward smiled broadly now.

Maybe he wasn't wrong. He watched the door slowly open. It creaked. Edward reached up with his hands, tightly clenching them into fists to rub his eyes. As he rubbed his eyes, the door seemed to be closing. As soon as he took his hands away, the door was closed. Maybe it hadn't opened. So, did that make him wrong two times in a row maybe? No. That was just impossible. He wouldn't admit to being wrong two times in a row! Two times! That was just unbelievably. Then he sighed, sighed for once that wasn't at all entertained as he then leaned against the wall. His left leg crossed over the right leg as he looked to the door.

Sometimes, Edward began in his thoughts. Somehow, though, he couldn't bring himself to keep talking to himself in his own thoughts. Edward laughed, though, but it was a light laugh. The silence had finally overcome the ruckus. Everyone seemed to have always fallen asleep due to the silence. Edward couldn't though. He had to fall asleep with someone or something making a lot of fuss in the background. So, he was stuck staring at the door. Could this be counted as being alone? Well, he was in a room. And he was with no one else but himself. His thoughts didn't count either, because he liked being unfair to himself for some strange odd reason. Hopefully it wasn't something he liked getting off to. Despite all of his fumbling thoughts, he looked to the door.

Sometimes... A man could just get so lonely, even one with a smile on his face.


	2. 2wo

Edward rolled around in his bed with an arm over his face. He was not sure how he could have gotten to sleep. As his eyes had begun to slowly open, he first saw black which frightened him. At the very last minute did he notice that it was his arm over his face. The arm tore itself away from his face as he yawned, opening his mouth nice and wide to let it all out. It wasn't really obnoxious as some would've thought of it to be. As soon as he was done yawning, a tongue ran itself over his lips, trying to dampen them. It worked, but it did take quite a few rounds to actually get them back to normal. His eyes were looking to the ceiling as he looked over the bed, seeing that his cover was somehow torn away from his body. This made him question his intentions while he was asleep, but he figured it must've been some sort of dream. Hopefully it was a damn good dream, or he might've just as well rolled out of the bed and found himself _underneath _the bed in the morning.

He turned his head to the wall that the bed was planted against. At first, he barely saw anything but the faint scribbles of red. A yawn erupted from his throat before he began to close his eyes. Red... Red scribbles... His eyes suddenly opened again. Red? Red scribbles? Nygma sat up in the bed and looked to the wall. His eyes went wide towards the red actually looking...fresh? Was it the red that looked fresh, or was it his eyesight that was screwing around with him? And why did it smell a bit rotten? Like it had been on there for a while and now affected the smell. His eyelids fluttered, trying to erase the scribbles from the wall. Red that looked flesh, but still smelled rotten? How was that even possible? Maybe the wall had effected the smell? There was no way someone could have used those fancy smelly markers. Edward, having his curiousity take over him, reached out to touch it. He leaned in and squinted heavily, his eyes.

His fingers began gliding over the letters, taking them in very carefully and storing them in his mind. Why... His fingers continued to glide. So... Continuing to glide, Edward couldn't help but feel insanely insecure. Serious... Edward's eyes went wide as he yanked his fingers away from the wall. He looked down the slightly pale skin, seeing that the red had stained his skin. Slowly, he looked to the wall. "WhY SO SeriOUS?" was what he had read to be specific. The red... The red was still fresh. Anything that is red that could possibly be used to written such a trademark phrase...was blood. His eyes, his whole body trembling, looked down to his fingers. The red slowly began dripping down from his fingers onto his bed. He started to gag as he forced his sight away from the blood.

Edward had still yet to notice how the words could've possibly be written on the wall so easily. So quickly. And with blood. His eyes slowly returned to normal once he heard creaking. Creaking that sounded so familiar, like creaking you would hear from an almost killed-over bed. Why was there creaking in the room? Nygma wondered as he turned his head over his shoulder. At first, all he saw was a bed in the far corner of the room. Barely, could he see a figure, which was smiling, sitting on the bed. Edward slowly stood up from the bed which let out an almost angry creak from being sat on for too long. He slowly walked towards the bed, having to go through some serious darkness before actually seeing a face that he knew he would be afraid of. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. Edward suddenly backed up, letting out a yelp towards who was sitting there.

He stumbled until he landed on his butt, staring up at the figure. The man who was so recognizable. So iconic. So easy to follow after, but so hard to match up in skill. It was no other than the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime slowly lifted his head and looked up to the ceiling, at first acting as if he hadn't seen Edward stumble with such an embarrassing landing. What Edward saw frightened him all the more as he saw a slow smile cross the man's Glasgow-infected face. He had noticed that the smile wasn't due to the cuts, but due to him being...could it be called happy? The Joker slowly lowered his head down with sickening pops echoing out from his neck bone. The smile, despite out carefree it loooked, frightened Nygma to no end. Edward began crawling backwards and it made him look like he was clawing out for "freedom". Freedom... Joker smirked and leaned forward, bending rather easily at the waist.

Before Edward could even make an attempt at getting up and running away, a hand gripped his ankle tightly. Edward slammed his hands harshly into the ground and let out cries that were muffled by his face being smushed into the ground. His hands were clawing at the ground violently, the fingernails one by one breaking. All he heard was Joker laughing insanely. Inside Nygma's desperate attempts, he was rather curious as to what Joker was going to do with him. Why would they even put the man in here with him? Were they planning to kill him, but not wanting to be the ones to blame for it? Nygma lifted his head up and cried out before his whole body was pulled up and between the Joker's opened legs. The hand left from his ankle as Edward flipped over, staring up at the face that was looking back down at him. He was about to let out another scream--- but a hand covered his mouth. Joker pursed his lips to let out a distorted 'shhhh'. The clown leaned forward and managed to place his face in front of Edward's, forcing the intelluctual's head to pull back.

Joker smiled and purred out, "...Hiii." His voice drifted.

Nygma was about to rip away to try and run again, but his reflexes were outmatched as a hand struck out and grabbed onto the collar of his outfit. Joker ran a slow tongue over his lips before clicking it shortly after. Edward turned his head quickly away, pinching his eyes tightly shut before he could see what else the Joker was doing with that face of his. His eyelids kept shut as he began to shake against the outfit he was forced to wear. Edward had to try and escape, but he was too frightened to actually dare testify against the Joker's actions/words. "Eddie. Oh, Eddie, don't be shy," Joker said softly. Softly! "I just want to have a few words with you... We're going to have a lot of _fun_..." He giggled. Edward let out a troubled gasp, eyes widening towards his face.

"Now... I bet you're wondering why little ole me is in your room, huh?" Joker asked.

Edward didn't respond but was obviously trembling.

Joker grinned while he moved his face a bit closer.

"Eddiekins..." Joker started out in a soft sigh.

Edward leaned his head back as Joker grinned more broadly. "Eddie, Eddie," He repeated while tutting then looked back to the intellectual. "I asked them to put me in your cell. Bed and everything," The clown explained. First, he sucked in a breath then let out into Edward's face. His eyes closed tightly towards the rather cold breath pushing up against the skin of his face. Joker pursed his lips before continuing. "Of course, it took a while for me to convince them," Joker sighed onto Edward's lips. "So, why don't you humor me? Why are you in here?" He asked, smiling at picturing Edward doing something outrageously stupid to get caught. Edward opened his eyes to about half way as he looked up to the Clown Prince of Crime. Why was he being so...gentleman like? This was the Joker. The fucking Joker! Then Edward discovered something...

He could easily strangle him.

Nygma let out a hissy sigh as he looked to Joker more properly before opening his mouth.

"I robbed a bank. That's all." He stated bluntly.

This made Joker blink and slowly cock his head to the left side. His eyes seemed to widen right then but then his eyes pinched shut and a giggle escaped his lips. It didn't take too long until he busted out laughing, putting his free hand tightly to his stomach. Edward let out a yelp towards him being forced a bit to the side once Joker threw his head back. He lifted his hands up, though trembling, to Joker's hand as if he were trying to get free. Although, he knew that was pretty much useless. So, all he did was clamp his hands down onto Joker's hand as the clown still continued to laugh, unintentionally (though he didn't care for the time being) jerking Edward here and there. Every time Edward was jerked, he let out a sound of helplessness. His hands still clamped down on Joker's.

Then Joker stopped laughing. His head slowly lifted back up then lowered back to normal position. Edward winced to every single popping sound that rose out from Joker's neck. He was smiling, though as far as Edward had noticed. It was very creepy. So creepy that even he, E. Nygma, thought of it as disturbing. Then again, a lot of things on Edward's part usually counted as creepy for him now these days. Joker looked to Edward, raising a not-there eyebrow towards seeing the man already getting caught up in his thoughts. His white hand casually waved in front of the other's face. Edward suddenly yelped, momentarily trying to scramble to his feet while not noticing at first, that he was being held "hostage" by the Joker. Before Edward could do another thing, Joker grabbed him by the nose and twisted it a tiny bit to the side. Edward cried out before Joker let go.

Nygma was now letting out deep breaths towards Joker. He had now just remembered what was happening, his mind deciphyering it in every juicy detail. No details were left out; especially how sloppy the Joker's face actually was. He had noticed every single detail in the Joker's Glasgow smile. Right from the beginning of his actually "healthy" looking lips following up the sloppily cut marks to the end that which seemed rather neat. He had no idea why his mind was so focused upon Joker's face, but he seemed to have...like it. His eyes widened towards another hand flying in front of his face in slow motion. He snapped out of it without struggling this time. His eyesight focused on the Joker's eyes now.

They had shown a bit of irritation in them, but that soon faded and Edward had saw the happy glint in them once more.

"Eddiekins?" Joker asked towards him.

At first, Edward didn't do anything, once more finding himself caught up in Joker's face.

"Edward." Joker said in a low growl, only meaning to scare him to get him to pay attention once more.

Edward jumped underneath the grasp. His eyes bulged a bit.

"You said my name..." He whispered a bit irritatingly, but more like he was caught up in a day-dreaming state.

Joker smirked.

There was long pause of silence. Joker could've swore he had heard the soft murmurs of other villains. Murmurs of the employees whom had to handle him with such ease as if he had been here more than a hundred times. Of course. He was going for a record after all. Joker's smirk soon grew into a broad smile (which was made only longer by the Glasgow smile that was set so awkwardly, yet neatly, on his face). The silence still lasted. Joker slowly lifted Edward right in front of his face, now knowing that "Eddie", as he would call him now, would not be that scared anymore. He had compared Eddie's performance back there to a cat running like hell from a rabid dog. Literally. Now there was a thought that really could entertain him.

"...I like it." Edward finally said, finishing off his previous statement.

At first, this had shocked Joker for a moment.

What shocked Edward, was that the smile seemed to grow on Joker's face now.

Edward felt the tips of their noses touching now as Joker had his face right in front of his own face. He had began to wonder why Joker was getting so close and him not seeming to do one thing over it. Was it because he was comfortable with it? How could that be? He was not sure of the answer and he had no time to waste to bother why he hadn't thought of an answer. There was no need at all for Joker to wave another hand in front of his fa-- There it goes again. Now, Edward knew (he was greatly stressing knew) that Joker was just doing this on purpose. "Do you get your kicks out of this?" He asked, not really meaning to let a word blurt out from his mouth. Clumsy him. Joker simply giggled as he was trying to explain. It seemed to have failed as he only could let one word slip.

"Possibly!" Joker exclaimed rather excitedly.

His whole body moved with his rather unstable giggles, shaking Edward from side to side here and there. Edward choked out a few barely-understandable words which Joker didn't really mind to ask him to repeat himself. He was still quite confused as to why Eddie had liked him saying his full name, but it must've lit up a fuse in him. A certain fuse that enabled the man to act like a...pet, maybe? Joker half wanted that while on the other hand, he wanted to see Edward show a bit of brute force, if you catch his drift. Joker's eyes looked up to the ceiling with a rather peculiar glint in them before looking back down to Edward once his giggling had now ceased. Edward's hands still on clasps tightly onto Joker's hand, not even caring about himself being tossed around again. Joker clicked his tongue against his lips.

He let go of him.

Edward landed on his stomach, not having enough time to fancily flip and land on his feet. Joker placed his hands on his knees and began rubbing them almost obsessively. The clown leaned forward and raised another not-there eyebrow. It was clearly obvious that Joker was trying not to laugh. He could no longer resist the urge to laugh as he suddenly howled out with laughter, holding his hands over his stomach. Edward lifted his head to find Joker tilting back farther and farther...until he landed on his back. Despite that, Joker continued to laugh while an angry Edward was looking on.

Finally, Edward stood up with a now annoyed expression on his face.

Joker continued to laugh, not even noticing the man standing up and proceeding back to his bed. That belief was quickly turned down once Edward felt a firm arm wrap itself around his waist. Edward let out a sudden yelp towards being pulled back to Joker. Joker was apparently having fun. Nygma could clearly see that as well. It was obvious that he was trying not to say a thing, but he could no longer resist the agonizing feeling of not saying a single thing towards the man that almost seemed to be molesting him in some ways or another. "Agh." That's all he could possibly let out.

This made Joker's face be covered with a confused expression but it quickly faded before settling Eddie on his lap. He had heard the other let out a soft sound of objection, but it was terribly obvious Joker payed no attention to it. Edward tried to squirm until Joker had clamped his free hand over his mouth as if he were trying to keep him from trying to get the workers in this cell. That was it, he had no intentions of his hard work going down the drain due to Edward. Quite easily, he could strangle Edward but he didn't want to for some odd reason. He would always catch himself strangling someone, even another villain. Rarely, if he had ever, did he choke Eddie. His Eddie. He had the instinct to call Eddie his which alarmed him greatly.

Edward moaned.

The moan broke Joker out of his thoughts.

He had noticed the he and Edward seemed to love being caught up in their thoughts.

Now that made him giggle, but it wasn't the time to giggle.

Joker placed his lips besides Edward's ear, letting the dry (if cracked) skin touch against his ear here and there. It somehow alarmed Edward much more than it should have, as if he were unfamiliar with this type of touch. Joker found that amusing. He just knew that Edward just couldn't know everything. Sadly, yet cruelly funnily, it had to be one thing Joker had wan--- Never mind that. He let out a sigh that fell onto Edward's ear, making the other's skin grow hot. Joker could actually feel how hot Edward was just by the feel of his ear. A tiny, almost childish touch could even tell how warm Edward felt right now. It excited Joker strangely.

Joker then unhooked his arm from around Edward and shoved him (although playfully) off of his lap.

He watched Edward's forced stand then the accidental stumbles that almost caused him to fall.

Edward turned his head over his shoulder to give Joker an irritate, if somewhat fearful, gaze.

Joker was smiling still as he lifted up his hand, waving happily towards Eddie. His Eddie.

Edward grunted and turned his head back forward, proceeding back to his bed. Once he had gotten there, he fell and landed face-first on the mattress.

**A.N. **Hullo, Zombi here~ Thanks for zee reviews :] I'll try and update when I can. School can be sooooo overbaring...


	3. 3hree

"Eddie..." A voice came in a whisper into Edward's ear.

Edward grunted and turned over.

"Eddie..." The same whisper.

He shifted positions.

"Eddie!" A shout.

Edward suddenly let out a cry, almost jumping from the mattress and landing on the floor. The only thing was that he couldn't seem to jump or even move a bit without letting his body bump into something. Upon this little annoyance, he had discovered the answer as to why he couldn't see what it was. His eyes were closed. As Edward opened his eyes, they had almost automatically grown wide. Hovering over him was the Joker who he saw was grinning. Of course, Joker would be grinning. He always was grinning. Edward groaned and looked down to his body, seeing a bit of Joker's body pressing against his own. It was either Joker was really good at hiding this or he was just merely unaffected. His teeth bared frustratingly.

"What?" hissed Edward.

Joker blinked. It was as if he had no idea of what he had done towards Nygma. He had saw that the riddle master was obviously irritated. Why would he be? Joker glanced around the room, trying to find a window. He had forgotten that the rooms now lacked windows. That was weird. Joker moved a bit against Edward which, he had hoped, would cause a slight ruckus through out Edward's body. Of course, that was what he had gotten. The much more weaker man was trembling underneath Joker, almost forgetting about the question he had asked. Edward growled, about to ask again. Then he had gotten a whisper, "I'm bored..."

Edward threw his head back and was about to let out a groan.

A hand cupped over his mouth. Joker moved his face close to Edward's face, eyes narrowing menacingly. It had frightened Edward at how he had noticed that spark of excitement in the corner of Joker's eye. He started to struggle before finding a knee press itself a bit too harshly into his crotch. Edward screamed out into Joker's palm but all was heard was a muffled sound. Joker took great enjoyment out of that as he pressed his self much more cruelly into Edward's body. In response Edward had let out a much more softer sound into Joker's palm, making the clown unsure of what it had really been of. The hand slowly lifted away from Edward's mouth, making the intellectual let out a rather huge and loud gasp of air. That had made Joker laugh. All was heard was a soft "hehe".

Edward bit down on his lower lip.

The knee had still been against his crotch, putting cruel pressure on it like a boot to the face. Edward struggled violently, twisting in all turns while Joker laid/hovering over Edward's body. It took him a while, but Edward discovered it was no use. Edward sighed disappointingly. His eyes closed to about half way. "Well, what do you want from me?" He asked towards Joker. Joker blinked then grinned broadly. "Eddiekins, I want entertainment. Gimme a riddle. Any kind!" He said excitedly towards the man. This made Edward grunt and roll his eyes before beginning. "_I am nothing, yet I am need me and I need living things._" Edward had said. At first, it had confused Joker. A lot of things could be that. He leaned forward and placed his index figner and thumb against Edward's face, turning him towards him. Edward gasped out towards his lips being forced to pucker.

"Eddiekins, that's too easy. It's air."

Edward blinked.

"Gimme a harder one, come on," He begged almost.

Edward tightened his eyes closed. This was just too frustrating. At first, he was terrified of Joker, but now he was unsure if he was worth being feared. Sure he was obsessive, but Edward, too, was obsessive. Very obsessive might he have added. As he thought, he knew Joker was watching him intently as if he were trying to find out what Edward was thinking. Though, it was no where near that. All he was was bored. Terribly bored. So bored that he wanted one of the best riddles Edward had in that oh-so-big brain he has. Joker wanted to see how hard Edward could possibly try. Knowing him as the Riddler, though, Joker figured he would use an old riddle since it would be hard to remember the answer since it is no longer needed until now. "_Numbers on my face, I tend to trick you without the proper knowledge of my trinkets._" Edward had said. Joker giggled.

"Aaah, a twist on an old riddle, Eddie!" Joker excitedly said.

His hands clapped together as he leaned ever so forward. Edward stared towards Joker while he was trying to keep his cool. This was a bit too close for comfort, and Edward liked comfort. Just about everyone would just _love _to have comfort. Joker, though, apparently didn't care for comfort. All he seemed to have wanted was to get as close to Edward as possible. He must've thought it was fun. It was heavily evidenced with the long smile, which was made ever longer by the Glasgow smile cuts upon his white face. Joker clamped his lips closed before opening them suddenly to make a popping sound. It had almost made Edward jump but didn't quite succeed in its primary goal. "Eddie," Joker began as he clamped Edward's face in his hand again. "it's a clock." He said in a whisper.

Edward let out a groan despite it rather coming out as a distorted sound.

Joker rolled off of the bed, easily catching himself on all fours like a feline. Edward groaned and threw his arms back over his face. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him off of the bed. Before he could land properly on the ground like Joker could, he was thrown all the way across the room. Edward let out a loud sound towards himself being thrown then landing heavily against the floo then he rolled until he slammed into Joker's bed. Edward was caught in an upside-down sitting position. He coughed softly and looked towards Joker with bewildered eyes.

Joker was smiling.

His mouth had opened to let out a few words, but nothing came out besides a soft puff of air. He then sat himself down on Edward's bed and placed his hands comfortably on the bed. Edward grunted as he tried to get himself into an even position, but it was as if Joker's stare had prevented him from any movement that would be possible right now. "If you're going to use my bed...you could've just picked up and threw me out the window." Edward growled. Joker giggled and clapped his hands together, fingertip against fingertip and palm against palm; accurate space against each other. Edward watched the Clown Prince of Crime's face twist from a giggling madman's to a laughing hysteric's face. Edward bit down on his lower lip as his legs dangled a bit over himself, letting him be able to see the tips of his shoes.

"Where would the fun be in that, Eddie-boy?" Joker asked with a loud voice while laughing hysterically.

Edward grunted.

"Oh... Wait, Eddie, you...you don't like fun do you?" The clown suddenly asked as the laughter had stopped at about the same time.

Nygma watched Joker step up from the bed, strolling over to him rather cheerfully before squatting besides him. A smile, like always, was on his face to make him look all the more happy. It disgusted Edward very much that this maniac was enjoying torturing him. Would he torture him so much that he would kill him when Edward finally would say something. Joker reached over to grasp Edward's nose between his middle and index fingers. This made the other let out a funny sound that resembled a person snoring in their sleep. His eyes were tightened close. Joker tilted his head. "Edward, keep your eyes open..." Joker said in a soft voice.

At first, he was screaming at himself to keep them closed. Why would he open them towards such a madman like this? Edward tried to shake his head but Joker's solid grip on his nose made him wince every time he would try to move his head. Edward somehow knew Joker wouldn't like him so much if he didn't listen to him this one time. Sure, he was tolerant: _very_ tolerant. This time, though, Joker was very impatient, as if he wanted to see if Edward would actually listen to him. Slowly, but surely, Edward had opened his eyes as if he had told his brain to pay attention to every little detail when opening his eyes. Joker suddenly lifted Edward up by his legs and placed him laying down on the bed. Joker leaned forward and smiled broadly towards the intellectual.

"I'll see you in the morning." Joker laughed before skipping over to Edward's bed, which he guessed would be Joker's for a while night. "Even though... I don't sleep."

Edward growled and turned over so his back would be facing Joker. Joker didn't mind as he sat back down on his bed.

Edward tightened his eyes shut, trying to force himself into a hopefully peaceful sleep.

----

**Author**: Hai guis. Thanks for the feedback and favoring. 3 I'll try to get this thing up a bit more earlier.


	4. 4our

_Day..._

Hm.

Edward tapped the pen's tip irritatingly up against his lower lip. What day was it again? This was strangely odd. Why was he forgetful so suddenly? The pen's tip left his mouth once he had discovered it was the ink-tip's side. His eyes looked down to the tip before placing his pen's tip down on the piece of dirty paper. It had been a long night. He could barely find a way to sleep comfortably in the bed. It had alarmed him that the Joker had actually sat in it... Touched him here and there... On this very bed. Also, it was very squeaky and was in desperate need of new springs. He hated springed beds anyway. He liked the more...watery touch to beds. Water beds. The thought of him on a water bed made him smile.

_Never mind the day._

_It has been a--_

Edward slapped his palm into his face. What could be a simple, yet intelligent word? What, what, what, what... He whistled into his palm a bit too harshly, and he had felt tiny splashes of saliva splat onto his palm. His eyes looked cross-eyed to look at the spit-drops. They had no shine and were staying in nice, little sphere-like shapes. The saliva spheres began wiggling a bit, almost like Jell-O, when he made his own hand wiggle a bit. A smile crossed his face. Then he wiped his hand across the mattress. It wasn't his bed, so what was the point in keeping it neat? Judging by Joker's appearance any how, it seemed like he didn't give little to not a damn about neatness.

_It has been a while since the Joker had moved in to __my__ cell. I'm unsure as to why he still wanted in here. He has been showing me constant shows/signs of affection, though... I don't know why, though. It really alarms me. Why would he be in love with me? I'm truthful when I say this..._

Edward placed his palm in front of his face. He had started to miss the tiny little droplets now. But he had to stop being so distracted. He knew he needed something to occupy his time. The something of the matter were puzzles. Puzzles of all kinds. Puzzles of all languages. He would figure them all out. But when you are in Arkham Asylum, all they give to the smartest being in Gotham are kindergarten crosswords! Okay, maybe it was kindergarten to him...and not to others. But, there is a point to all of this. He was too intelligent. He was the Riddler. He was Edward Nygma.

_I'm truthful when I say this..._

_I have truly no idea of how to react to this. That's why I have been so out of character for the past few days._

He looked up to the ceiling with slight confused eyes. Maybe he should talk about something else... Yeah. That'd be simply wonderful. A smile grew on the man's face before writing once more.

_Any whom,_

_I had requested to one of the employees that he would simply hand me a journal to write in. I even said, "Even a few papers would be just great!" in that little, cheerful voice I always seem to do towards people I barely know. I mean, I do it people I know, too. But I still love to do it more to strangers._

_So, I waited a few hours before actually, he had given me a journal. It was dirty, yes. But at least I had gotten my wish. I always had gotten my wish. It made me happy for the moment. Joker hadn't complained or anything like a brat would do when I had gotten it. All he had done was said, "You finally got a journal. Seems like you can write me some love letters, eh?" then he laughed. _

_I am still unsure as to why he likes me. It confuses me. He should __know__ that I have no need for sex or anything of that kind._

Edward turned away from paper and bit down harshly on his lower lip. His cheeks began to flush a bright red.

_...At least..._

_I don't think I do._

He felt a hand on his shoulder suddenly. It had made him jump and turn around directly, holding his fists up in front of him defensively. All he had gotten in response was a Joker standing there and smiling. He was always smiling. Always. A man who always smiled would be the right type of maniac to creep Edward out immensely. Finally, he lowered down his fists. Joker's smile grew as he patted Edward much more harshly on the shoulder. It was meant to be a friendly, "Hey, buddy" pat, but to Edward's weak body: it was like getting slapped in the face because you said something wrong in the middle of a date with a hot woman. "Eddiekins," Joker started out in a whisper before placing his face in front of Edward's face.

The tips of their noses even managed to touch.

"...What are you doing?" Joker managed to ask before having a hand stuffed in his face. "Mmph?"

He soon felt the hand push him back. The pushing of the hand had caused Joker to shuffle a bit before falling backwards. Edward watched with an amused expression as Joker tilted like a tree being cut down. Then he landed rather cruelly on his back. Joker's face pinched up in pain for a split second then... Edward's eyes widened. The man burst out into streams of laughter. Edward backed up slowly on the bed before grasping onto the bed sheets tightly. His eyes slowly narrowed. Joker continued to laugh. Deciding to turn his attention away from the laughing man, he decided to put his time into working on his journal.

_Now I have a laughing madman besides my bed._

_Oh well, it's better than having him getting so close..._

Edward sighed. The laughter was somehow getting to him.

_Although, I will admit that I strongly despise him laughing. It has an almost...effect on me. And my mind. _

_..._

_Gosh, that sounds really weird, doesn't it?_

**--**

Jervis Tech sat relaxedly on the chair. His arms were behind his head as he smiled, his teeth having to show in an awkward way.

It had been a while since he, or the other maniacs, had actually gotten a time back in the old relaxing room or whatever people had called it now.

Edward walked into the room, holding nothing but what little tidbits of sanity he had left. He was shivering as if it were below thirty degrees in this room. Jervis payed him little to no attention. Edward had made such a fool of himself, and he knew it. Nygma was still respected, but since the latest effort with mind control... It had made him look like an idiot. Jervis watched him sit down in a chair near him. He watched the man cross his arms to shiver even more furiously. Slowly, the Mad Hatter leaned forward to place his hands together and on his left kneecap. He smiled a buck-toothed smile at the man.

"So," Tech started towards Edward. The sudden word made Edward look up to him. They were about the same height, maybe a few inches or so apart, but it wouldn't be too noticeable. "I hear a certain clown-like man is in your room," Jervis said with that same smile. Edward grumbled before turning his head to look off to the side. "Shut up, Jervis." Edward sneered. Jervis was taken aback by this sudden mood change. He had never seen Edward so protective of such. If this would count as protective... "Deary me," the man sighed before disconnecting his hands from each other. "Did someone have a bad night?"

Edward sighed before slumping back into his chair, slowly sliding down after wards. "I...don't know. I don't know." he frustratingly admitted. "I just don't know. Ever since he came in my room, I...I can't think straight. My thoughts always cloud up, and--and--and I can't even think of any good riddles. I have to use old ones! Old ones!" Edward shouted before stuffing his face into his hands. Jervis looked at him. Only an eyebrow was moved on his face, and it was slowly raising. Then Nygma continued. "And the bad part of that is... I can't sound intelligent when I say them. I can't sound sophsicated around _him!_" he cried before slamming his face into his palms once more. Jervis bit down on his lower lip before placing the hand under his chin. "...You can still say riddles, but when around him...you're not yourself?" he asked.

Edward turned to him. He frowned.

"Y-Yes..." He sighed. Stiffly, Edward lowered his hands down to the chair's cushion. He trembled in the seat. "He just... He just gets every riddle. I'm not used to it, Jervis!" he cried out loud. "And when I try to prove my worth to him...he just pushes me down and..." He flinched. It was this time that he discovered that he just couldn't say anything around Jervis Tech now. He was afraid that Tech would accuse him of being gay or something. The thing was... Edward was sure he wasn't gay! As soon as Joker came, though, things had changed. He wasn't himself anymore. He couldn't speak in riddles. It's as if he had the intelligence sucked out of him. Slowly, he looked away from Jervis. His unfinished phrase made Tech sit up slowly in his seat. His hands grasped onto the arms.

"And...?"

"Nothing."

Edward growled out the word.

It didn't surprise Jervis. Nodding, he slid back down in his seat. Of course if they were outside of the Asylum, he wouldn't stop pestering Edward about it. He turned his head towards hearing footsteps echo from the hallways from the cells. This, too, had made Edward lift his head. Slowly, he saw who had walked out of his cell. Edward jumped and his eyes widened as he suddenly pushed himself harshly back into his chair. The man looked at him. Edward recognized those Glasgow cuts on his face, and they frightened him to no end. Joker smiled even more broadly as he walked behind Edward, placing his arms on the chair's back's top. He leaned forward to place his head besides Edward. It was clear that Edward was trembling.

They both saw Jervis stand up with a long smile on his face. "I must go, you guys need your privacy." he said before turning on his heel to leave. Edward reached out with one arm. "Jervis, wait!" he tried to call out, but all that really came out was a "Mmmph mmrmp!" He looked down with his eyes, seeing that gloved hand cover his mouth. Jervis left the room without another word. No ifs, ands, or buts. He didn't even bother to give Nygma a slight wave of luck. As Joker took his hand away, Edward released a loud and almost obnoxious breath. The Clown Prince of Crim simply laughed before letting his hands appear on Edward's shoulders. The sudden touch had made him jump, but Joker's grip on his shoulders held him down like a specially made weight. "I don't think we're done here, Eddie..."

Before Edward had time to react, Joker was already on top of him with hands on the arms. Edward had removed his hands, but Joker managed to catch them and slam them down on the arms. He smiled broadly towards Edward as he placed his hands harshly on the other's hands. The gloves were rough and seemed like they were covered with dried blood. Edward let out a loud yelp towards Joker pressing his legs down onto Edward's own legs. He continued to struggle underneath the man before, suddenly, a knife was held to his cheek. "Before you ask how I got this, Eddiekins..." Joker purred. "I'm always prepared," He grinned as he pressed the blade up against Edward's skin. It wasn't enough pressure to quite cut into the skin, but Edward could of swore he was about to bleed.

"Now, tell me." Joker said with slightly pursed lips.

"Tell... Tell you what?" Edward asked breathlessly.

"How you're not yourself, of course!"

As Joker let out another insane laugh, Edward moved a bit underneath the man. How could he tell him? And how did he know that? Edward turned his head. Then he let out a yelp as he had turned his head the wrong way. The knife's blade cut cleanly into his skin. Quickly, he yanked his head back up to look at Joker. This made the man grin broadly. "You should've turned your head the other way, Edward..." he tutted before putting his face right in front of Edward's. "Come on, just tell me," he whispered onto Edward's trembling lips. Now he could smell the fresh scent of blood from Edward's face. Slowly, he lifted the knife away and held it under Edward's lips. He removed one hand from Edward's hand and placed his fingers against Edward's cheeks. He pinched them to make Edward purse his lips harshly. Soon he forced the man look up at him. Edward could see him grinning and a few glances of gums due to the cuts making his lips a bit more looser.

"Not going to tell me, eh?" Joker asked playfully.

The knife still somehow managed to glint. The blood's scent disturbed Edward and it made him wrinkle up his nose. The smell was so disgusting... Joker seemed to have sensed this as he pushed the knife a bit more closer to Edward's nose. He saw the man cringe and try to rip his face away from the clown's vice-like grip. Edward managed to yell out. "Let go of me, please!" Edward tried to get free. The words had Joker stunned for a moment. Before Edward could do anymore struggling, Joker placed the knife's blade right under Edward's nose. He didn't sneer or anything. All he did was kept that grin on his face. His white face that showed little to no signs of general hygeine. Every time Edward looked at it, it seemed as if he were vomit. Now, though, he couldn't do anything but look at that face.

"That's fine." Joker said, as if he hadn't even heard Edward's plea. "I don't mind any--"

Before he could finish, Edward managed to push Joker off. He didn't know how he could, but he didn't take the time to bother. He stood on the chair and jumped off, landing a few spaces behind Joker. Without even a second glance over his shoulder, he quickly ran down the hallway leading into the cells.

---

**Author:** Hullo :]

I thank you all for reading this. Thanks for the suggestions and everything. It's really making me happy to see others enjoything this 3


	5. 5ive

He continued to run.

The scenery around Edward seemed to change.

The walls were closing in, and Edward had thought he were to be crushed by them. Despite the fear of being crushed, he continued on. The man continued to run. He looked ahead to the darker depths of the hallway. It seemed to never end. The walls were stretching higher and higher as he kept going. It was odd how he didn't seem to break a sweat. How far had he gone anyway? He looked over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone. Maybe it was okay to finally stop. Slowly, his feet began to slow down to a brisk walk. Once the brisk walk was final, he slowed down to a slow walk. Once the walk was done, he came to a stop. He placed his hands on his knees. Out of no where, he let out a loud breath. How strange... He lifted his head. There was still a long way to go. The hallway was endless was Edward's conclusion.

As he began to look down, "Eddiekins..." a whisper. Edward lifted his head. His eyes widened. That voice... It was right besides his ear. Reluctantly, he looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Joker staring at him. Face to face. Maniac to maniac. Murderer to intellectual. No one was there, though. He turned himself back around. His mouth opened to let out another breath. Maybe he was hearing things. It just had to be that. It was the only thing that made sense. Relaxing, he let out another breath. "Eddiekins..." that same whisper. Edward tightened his eyes shut. Damn it, Jervis! Edward screamed in his head, Why did you have to leave me and Joker alone!? I don't want to be alone with that murderer! Edward bared his teeth.

Without him knowing, he began walking again.

"Eddiekins, wake up..." that same voice, only higher volume.

**--**

Edward's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he barely saw were Joker's grinning lips.

The man groaned before shaking.

His eyes slowly closed again.

Yet, the grin stayed.

**--**

Edward was now sitting in a black room. He couldn't even see the outline of his hands when he thought he was holding them in front of his face. He wasn't sure if he really was holding them in front of his face. As he tried to move them, now he could see just about two or three outlines of his hands when they were in motion. Slowly, he looked arond with wide eyes. All he could see was black. How was that possible? Nygma stood up weakly and coughed. When he closed his eyes, he wished he suddenly didn't. It somehow made the darkness much worse. Quickly, he opened his eyes back up. In front of him, unsure of how he could see, stood the Joker. The Joker grinned and whispered, "Eddiekins," and before Edward could move, he was forced up against a black wall with his arms locked to the wall by one hand.

Joker forced his lips against Edward's neck, making the other man shout out alarmingly and trying to push the man back with his feet. Nothing would seem to work to get the clown off of him. All he heard was Joker chuckling before biting the man's neck. Edward let out another shout before pushing his knees into Joker's stomach. All that caused was a knee to the crotch. This made him yelp and close his eyes tightly.

**--**

Edward's eyes finally opened and stayed open. In front of him, stood the Joker. Actually, he was sitting in front of him, but Edward's mind always managed to take hold of the minor details that no one really needed. Joker was almost sitting on his legs. He apparently had slapped Edward because all Nygma felt was this burning pain in his left cheek. Joker seemed to be admitting it with even the expression in his face. All Joker was doing was glaring and looking to the cheek that had apparently been slapped. To him, it was a burning red to hold as evidence. All the evidence Edward had was the burning pain that probably won't be going away until about two to five days from now. The pain was just too throbbing to even begin to notice.

"Yes, Edward, I slapped you." Joker said finally.

Edward lifted his hand up slowly to place against his left cheek. Before he could completely do it, Joker swatted it away with a smile on his face now. "I didn't say you could touch it, Eddie!" This made the other stare up at the clown with narrowed eyes. At first, Joker had almost seemed...regretful for slapping him. But now look at the guy. Once more, he was happy--impossibly happy. Sighing to himself, Edward closed his eyes.

**--**

Joker leaned over Edward's shoulder to look down at his journal, trying not to get caught. Already, though, he was caught. Apparently, he hadn't been trying too hard. This caused him to get a look from Nygma so he quickly turned away. No such expression of nervousness was sensed or found on his face, though. It was literally impossible to find any signs of any emotion besides happiness on the man's face anyway. Turning around, he attempted to continue his writing, but all he heard was the sound of pen tip against concrete ground. His eyes widened slightly before turning his head over his shoulder to find Joker. Joker, whom was sitting with crossed-legs, was reading his journal.

"I have never felt this way before... Nor have I ever found someone so into me..." Joker had read aloud before looking up from the journal.

He had saw how red Edward's face had suddenly gotten.

"Oh, Eddiekins, you didn't want me to read that did you?"

The expression on Edward's face told him a blatant no. Blunt. Joker smiled even more broader towards him. It surprised Edward that it wasn't yet a grin.

Then Joker held it and waved it playfully in the air.

For some reason, this angered Edward. This angered him more than seeing Batman actually get his riddles more quicker than planned. All Joker had done was grin and continue to wave the booklet in the air. Back and forth, back and forth... Was it the way he had waved it? Or was it the way Joker was grinning? Could it be all the above? Edward wasn't sure, but he really wanted his journal back. What was the point someone would ask? Edward needed it. He needed it because he had no need for Joker to read it out loud! If he hadn't read it out loud, Edward wouldn't be as much bothered. That wasn't the case, though. With a loud yelp, Edward jumped and landed on Joker, grabbing for the journal. Joker wasn't at all surprised, but he was on his back. That was something he didn't expect for someone like Edward to show.

Edward leaned over Joker's head with his arms to grab at the journal. He growled. "Let me have it, Joker!" he shouted almost absent-mindedly, as if he had no idea what he was fighting for now. During this, Joker had thrown the journal down to the ground and covered it with his left hand. This caused the other one to snarl and push his palm against his cheek, reaching over for it. "Give it to me!" he shouted anxiously. Joker noticed this, and it had made him smile. How amusing... Did Edward not even know how to watch his words around a fellow like him? Apparently not. Edward tried to reach for it again, but Joker had quickly slid it behind his head. He kept his head on there now and acted if it were meant to be a pillow. He smiled up at Edward.

This caused the other man to glare down at him with a huge frown on his face.

Suddenly, he growled and leaned over, trying to claw for the journal. It was useless, but Edward still wanted to try. He wanted to try anything to get his damned book back. Before Edward could even successfully touch it like he did previously, the clown pushed it under his back. Edward blinked and looked down to Joker's chest, as if trying to burn his chest to get at it. Of course, though, he couldn't. Grunting, he stood off of Joker and kicked him in the side. The kick was barely felt by Joker. He wanted to tell Edward he was a weakling. A very feisty weakling. The next best thing was-- He grabbed hold of Edward's ankle right before he was to walk away. This caused Edward to purse his lips up in frustration before falling to the ground with wide eyes. He turned over his shoulder to glare.

"Let go of my ankle, Joker." he commanded in a surprisingly calm tone.

Joker just smiled.

"But don't you want your journal back, Eddiekins?" Joker asked playfully.

This caused Edward's glare to turn more deadly. It's as if, once more, he were trying to burn through Joker's body to get to specific location. He barely noticed himself being dragged back over to Joker. This time, he didn't claw at the ground because he knew his nails would not like the abuse. He, on the other hand though, would say otherwise. It gave him a sudden rush... He stopped rambling in his head once he saw Joker's grinning face looking directly up at his. His eyes widened as he tried to get off. Joker's hands held onto his arms tightly, though. "Ah ah ah, Eddie..." Joker purred. "I'll let you go in a few moments...centuries... I don't know," he giggled before removing one of his hands to place behind Edward's head.

He then pushed Edward's head down so his face was right in front of Joker's face. He could see small beads of sweat beginning to form. This made a question spark up in his system, almost too hard to pass up. "Why so nervous?" he asked, gesturing towards the beads of sweat. At first, Edward had no idea what Joker was talking about...then he knew it once he watched a small sweat drop run down from the tip of his nose, about to drop. Before it could successfully drop, Joker had flicked it off his nose. This had also caused his fingertip to touch against Edward's nose and flick it as well. Although it wasn't as hard as it was to the drop, but it was still noticeable. Edward pinched his eyes shut. "Answer my question, Edward."

His full name. Joker had said it once more.

"I don't have an answer."

This shocked Joker.

"Oh..." he started awkwardly before leaning forward. Edward's eyes widened even more and more beads of sweat started emerging. "...that's weird."

Then Edward narrowed his eyes.

Before he could even do more, Joker took his hand away from his head to reach under his body. His hand busily felt around before yanking the journal out from under his body. As Edward tried to get away, Joker held the notebook right under his nose, literally. He looked down to it.

"Here." he grinned.

Edward took it.

"I can be nice every once in a while~" he giggled.

---

**Author's Note**: Haaaaai. :] Thanks for the support and everything. G: I'm trying to hit my once a month mark with what I have already done. I'm working ahead of time to see what I can put and what-not. Hope you guys are enjoying this.


	6. 6ix

The Joker turned his head calmly.

He watched Edward.

Whatever Edward was doing, it caught his attention. He saw the slight smile on Edward's face by just leaning to the side. Hm... Was Edward actually happy about something? He better be. The Joker didn't leave anyone alone for no reason. He had only left the man alone so he can actually see what made this guy tick. Apparently a lot of things made Edward tick. Perhaps... Perhaps the Joker just helped with that. The thought of him actually helping the other made him smile. A lot. The smile stayed on his face as he tapped his lower lip with his thumb, running it against the cracked surface. He turned his head back to stare at the wall Edward had made all these scribblings on. Joker's body left the bed as he walked over to the wall, placing his fingers calmly on it.

This made him smile.

Scribblings all over. Some in green, some in blue, some in a curious red, some in black, and some even in--- he placed his thumb over it to feel--- fabric. Now that's using your resources. A smug smirk covered his face. What had he used for the fabric? He couldn't see the color exactly. The only reason he could see the other colors were due to the window being at the right angle. Maybe that's why Edward picked this spot, so that they wouldn't exactly see this specifically. Smart. The Joker smiled and looked over his shoulder towards Edward. The man was still smiling, scribbling something in his journal. What was he writing exactly? Joker wondered. Then he grinned. Maybe he was writing about an actual way to break out of this hell-hole. Who knows?

Or maybe just a few ways to get back at him. Hah. That made Joker laugh. That would be technically impossible, now wouldn't it? The Joker was basically invincible and everyone knew that. That would explain why Mister Nygma was so frightened of him when he was first in here. He looked down to the ground. Where exactly had Edward began to claw at the ground? He couldn't find the fingernails. Did Edward pick them up and just store them? Now, that would be a little bit disgusting but the thought made Joker giggle a bit. The giggle wasn't too loud so Edward didn't even shift a muscle to look at him. All he was doing was scribbling. The Joker walked back over to his bed and sat down on it.

Maybe Edward'll fall asleep tonight...

**--**

The Joker was right.

Edward had fallen asleep easily. Poor Eddie shouldn't pull all nighters, the Joker laughed to himself while thinking that. He made his way from the bed to the journal, sitting down in front of it. "Hm." he let out quietly, careful not to wake the Riddler. He opened up the journal. An eyebrow would've raised. This man's handwriting was surprisingly neat. He had never gotten a close look at the man's handwriting. It wasn't even cursive and it was neat as ever could be. He turned his head over his shoulder to look at Edward through the dimly lit room. So... Edward actually did take his time with his writing and just preferred the old newspaper clippings trick? He snorted. Edward shifted and Joker waited, keeping completely still. Not even his eyes blinked.

Finally, Edward stopped. This made relief wash over Joker's body as he turned his head back to look down at the journal. Neat handwriting. That was indeed rare in a villain. He smiled, though. Maybe Edward is a goody-two shoes anyway. He turned to the latest entry and found it. He tilted his head slowly so his neck wouldn't unintentionally crack. All that came out was this hushed _crick_. This made the Joker even more relieved, but then again...he wouldn't of have cared if Edward had heard the crack. It would've just made his dreams more..unpleasant in some terms to put it simply. He leaned a bit to read the entry.

_I remember the time I came here..._

_I remember the first time I came to Gotham._

_I was bold, cocky, and weak. I still am weak, but no where as bold as I was then._

The Joker chuckled.

"Oh Eddie..." the Joker murmured, "still cocky."

_All I know is that I'm now more intelligent as ever..._

_I was still caught, though. I cannot explain my feelings through shear writing and it's a pain. It really is a pain. I cannot keep explaining how it is a pain because I am not one of those few who gets their emotions out via writing._

The Joker rolled his eyes.

"Yes, still cocky, Eddiekins."

_I don't know how I was caught. It was perfect. A few riddles. The fewest riddles I could find and still, the Bat-brain caught me. The Batman caught me! Again! I couldn't believe it. A few police even told me I should've seen my face. They talked to me. __ME__! I couldn't believe how much frustration I was holding back. It was pent up inside of me, ready to just pounce on one of those cops and just stab him with whatever I found. No... I couldn't. I'm weak and me attacking an officer would only further prove my sanity leaving my body._

_I will admit to this._

_I am insane._

_I'm very insane._

The Joker smirked slightly.

He skipped a few paragraphs.

_When I was first caught. I mean, caught for the very first time... I was outraged. How could I actually be caught? It was insane! It was just impossible for a man like me to actually get caught. But yes... I was caught. I was miserably caught. The look on my face... I remember it perfectly. It was a mixture of shock, fear, and anger. I remember feeling all of these emotions all at once and the pain in my muscles. _

_I couldn't just...believe it._

Then a sudden paragraph near the bottom of the page caught the Joker's attention. His eyes moved down to read it.

_I am not writing for my own amusement anymore._

_I was writing this for a certain someone to know a little bit about me._

_Just in case we do ever meet again._

The Joker closed the journal and placed it back where it was. He turned his head over his shoulder. A smile was on his face. So... Edward wasn't really asleep anyway? He was just faking it. How...strategic. The Joker turned his head back forward and let out a soft breath. Was Edward going to sit up at anytime now? He was waiting just in case Edward was. He could picture Edward now... Sitting up and laughing. Giggling like a fool. A fool that Joker perhaps would adore one day. This day was it. The Joker slowly stood up and placed his hands calmly to his sides. "So..." the Joker started slowly. "...you are awake, Eddiekins." he said before giggling maniacally. That's when he heard the slight shifting of a body on a squeaky bed.

"Of course I'm awake." Edward responded, faking a just woke up voice.

"Don't play me stupid, Eddiekins," the Joker growled playfully. "You were awake the whole time."

Edward raised a slow eyebrow. Hm... The Joker actually read that far? This made a smile curve up Edward's face. How...amusing. He leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees, rubbing them almost as compulsively did that one day. His smile soon grew into a broad grin. Was the Joker beginning to rub off on him? He hoped not. Of course not! He was always like this. He wanted to hit himself so bad, but he couldn't. Rubbing his knees occupied his hands already. "Of course." he said silently. Edward then turned his head slowly to the side. "Why did you read my journal?" he asked quietly.

"I was curious. You _were_ smiling when you were writing. Perhaps you were writing up a few ways on how to get back at me..." the Joker said thoughtfully.

Edward was careful with listening to Joker's words so he wouldn't say the wrong thing.

"That is a smart idea," was all Edward would say.

Before anything else could be said, the Joker jumped and tackled Edward down to the bed. Edward let out a loud breath and stared up at Joker with angered eyes. What the hell just happened?

"Agh!" Edward shouted as he felt hands slam down on his wrists, holding them down. He bared his teeth harshly. "Get off of me! I demand it!" he shouted.

The Joker narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, placing his lips calmly right over Edward's lips, growling out, "Shut up, Eddie."

Edward tried to keep his mouth shut now. That growl frightened him. He stared up at Joker instead now with a frustrated expression on his face. The Joker didn't even seem bothered if Edward would continue, but he did like it when Edward listened to him instead. It produced a smile to grow on his face. A true smile. That's when the Joker took his lips calmly away from Edward's trembling ones. Now he could talk without getting interrupted. Just to be sure, he kept his sharp gaze down on Edward's face. Soon it softened and Edward's expression softened, too. He kept his mouth shut, though due to fear of Joker growling at him again. He could easily compare the clown to an animal now. His body soon began to tremble. The Joker noticed this but pretended like he didn't feel it which made Edward feel relieved.

Now they just stared at each other.

Murderer to...

This sparked a question in Joker's head.

The Joker leaned forward and placed his lips right over Edward's, breathing hot puffs of air on the other's lips.

"Edward Nygma," the Joker started rather carefully. "...you never did commit a murder, did you?" he asked with a grin.

The question made Edward's eyes widen.


	7. 7even

"What an idiotic question!" Edward shouted at him.

Joker tightened his grip on Edward's shirt. Nygma couldn't exactly tell if this man was being serious or not. He remembered the writing on his wall the first day this man had gotten here. Why so serious?... The thought made him shudder. He silently looked away once he felt a hot breath flood over his lips. The Joker then giggled. Just as Edward thought. Could this man _ever_ be serious? He assumed not. Suddenly, Edward was thrown to the ground. It made him cry out and roll half-way into a summersault-like position. Being caught in an upside-down sitting position, he looked up at the form of Joker which seemed to be almost towering over him. Edward gulped before feeling his legs grabbed. Edward was lifted up from the ground and he looked at Joker's stomach. At least, that's what he thought of what the Joker's stomach was. He couldn't tell. So dark.

Darkness.

Edward let out a suddenly exhausted breath.

He heard, "Is Eddiekins getting dizzy?" and a giggle.

Edward's mouth opened to say the words, "Put me down, tyrant!"

Nothing came out.

Besides, perhaps, was it, a gasp?

A gasp of helplessness. Edward's eyes widened before attempting to cover his mouth. Had he just gasped? Had he just let out a sound of defeat in front of the Joker? Why was this bothering him? He was already helpless against this man. He was defenseless against this man. This man--- The Joker. Edward tried to look up (having to actually look down) which hurt his neck intensely. The Joker heard a cough. Then he felt Edward struggle under his grip. The struggling continued before finally, stopping. It was fun to just feel Edward squirm--- hear all these sounds--- see his face. Ah, yes, his face. Twisted with conflict yet somehow managing to keep that same fright he had saw the very first day he had came in his cell. More like thrown, but still...

It was a nice memory.

If only they would've met somewhere else.

Maybe met in a robbery...

Or he could've found a way to Edward's little hideout...

Why hadn't he?

Joker heard one last grunt.

He looked down at Edward and raised a slow eyebrow.

Edward was faint. He looked fainted. He had to be faint.

Joker tossed Edward onto one of the beds, probably Nygma's. It was the nearest. He took place on top of Edward and looked down at him. He grinned broadly and leaned forward, brushing his lips over Edward's. Dry. Joker ran a tongue over Edward's lips and ghosted his lips over Edward's again. He felt the man twitch under him. He looked into the eyes that slowly opened. Joker's grin faltered into a smile, but he was nowhere disappointed. Edward grimaced at feeling dampness on his lips. He ran a careless tongue over his lips before feeling the alien wetness. Joker. Joker must've done something. He licked his lips. All these thoughts had slammed directly into his head. He stared up at Joker with wide eyes, mouth agape. Joker reached down with his hand, covering it rather roughly with his hand. He let a slow smile cross itself over his half dry, half wet lips. His smile slowly grew itself into a long grin. A grin that sent chills down Edward's spine. The poor man couldn't shiver, though.

"..."

Silence.

No words escaped each others' lips.

What ruined the silence was a deep breath gradually leaking into Joker's mouth, only to be pushed out mercilessly.

Edward winced.

Joker silently got up off of Edward and jumped off of the bed, looking down at Edward. He grinned again, though. When did this man ever frown? Edward asked himself. He looked, hesitantly, over to the Joker. Fear showed in his eyes, something Joker had seen so many times. It was hard to mistake it for anything else besides fear. Fear is only to be feared. Nothing else. Edward sneered finally, making Joker wonder what he was thinking about. Accidentally, Edward let out, "What a lie." He seemed to not have noticed to actually having said it. Joker tutted and shook his head. He looked down to Edward more carefully, leaning forward while placing his hands on the bed's edge. His eyes looked directly into Edward's eyes. Fear still kept its spot in his eyes. One would just have to look carefully.

"...Well," the Joker started out quietly, "I think that's a problem, Edward."

Edward flinched at hearing his full name despite earlier claims of liking Joker saying his name.

"What's a problem, Joker?" Edward responded with a question, using Joker's name to mock him.

He didn't care.

"I think you not committing a murder is a serious problem, Edward." Joker whispered now.

Edward was so tempted to say it...

Without thinking, "Joker... I thought you, of all people, wouldn't be so serious."

The Joker winced, finally winced. Did Edward just tell him that he was being serious? Yes, he was. He had to be. He growled and grabbed Edward by the shoulders, lifting him slowly up in front of his face. Edward's eyes widened. Now he just knew what had came out of his mouth. Should he say sorry? Should he apologize like a man begging for his daughter to be safe and take his life instead? Edward wasn't sure, but it seemed like the most sane thing to do. Nothing came out of his mouth once he tried to open it, though. On the other hand, Joker took it to be his right to do this one thing...

He kissed him.

Edward's eyes widened once he felt the lips push their selves against his. Already, Joker had a taste for harshness. Edward tried to lift his arms up, but all he could do was lift them up a bit. Joker's hands were upon his wrists, holding his arms down. Prevent him from flailing. Breaking free. Screaming for another cellmate. No, Joker did not want that at all. Edward tried little to pull away. Joker wondered why Edward was barely putting up a fight. Was it him finally growing on him after so many days of having him in this asylum? The Joker could only guess, but he was confident enough that that was the reason of Edward not putting up a fighting. He wasn't even putting up a fight that could be considered...weak. All he was doing was letting Joker have his way with him. The Joker, for some reason, didn't like that idea all too much. He, although, enjoyed this little moment.

Edward felt the Joker pull himself away before he could attempt to lift his arms up.

He stared up at him with bewilderment in his eyes. Joker simply chuckled and placed a finger over Edward's lips, to hush him.

"_Shhh..._" the Joker hushed for extra measure.

Edward kept quiet, waiting for Joker's next words. That is, if he had any to share.

"I prefer it, Eddiekins, that..." he paused to lick his lips, causing his tongue to click. "...you don't completely give in. You know what I mean?"

To this, Edward could not think of a response.

Yes, though. He knew what Joker had meant. Do not put up a fight, but at least show excitement. How could one show excitement when a man just kissed you? Although... Edward didn't even put up a fight to begin with. All he did was let him kiss him. He thought of screaming after Joker took his lips away, but was only hushed. Did Joker know more about him than he had thought? Was Edward actually...

Was the Riddler actually wrong?

The Joker caught the amazed look on Edward's face.

He had watched all these expressions fly by on Edward's face. He didn't bother to count and even lacked names for them. A few he caught were anger, nervousness, questioning, and now...amazed. He had no guesses why Edward would be amazed. Although, he would have to admit... It was amusing to have seen all these emotions mutate into another on Edward's normally cheerful (or in this case, calm) face. Why was Edward calm? Because he was stuck in Arkham with the one and only Joker, of course. But now... Joker had something to look forward to. Edward was slowly warming up to him. What next? Edward was going to write about in his journal. No doubt about that. All he had to wait was for Edward to fall asleep.

**--**

Joker sat himself on the bed. He heard it creak which made him look back to Edward. All Edward did was shift, making his own bed creak.

_Creeeeeeek..._

Disgusting little beds.

The Joker didn't care, though.

Holding back giggles, he opened up the slightly tattered up journal. He flipped to the most current entry. Joker leaned forward, letting his back hunch to quite an uncomfortable position.

_Joker..._

_He did something to me._

_Something that I hadn't expected him to do in the first place!_

_He kissed me._

_The bad thing is..._

_I think_

The Joker raised an unseen eyebrow towards seeing no periods after that. He continued reading, though.

_I think I liked it._

Joker smirked.

_I'm making plans to break out..._

_I need the air._

The Joker silently shut the journal. He set it back where it once was and stood up, looking over his shoulder towards Edward. Edward is going to break out, huh? Well, certainly not. Only with the help of the Joker will he make it out alive. It would be so messy if Edward had attempted to break out alone. He was weak, probably almost as tall as the Joker, though. He had the speed. He had the intelligence. Edward had an all around good personality. He knew he was insane, but wouldn't accept the fact that there was help out there. The Joker, on the other hand, knew... He knew that there was help out there. Edward was just too stubborn to take it.

-----

**A. N**. - :] I just decided it'd be nice to upload some more chapters this month. It's Summer Break so I might as well put up what I have so far x]


	8. 8ight

Edward looked towards the Joker. He knew he wasn't asleep. The man was only faking it.

Oh well. So be it.

Edward stepped off his bed slowly as to not cause it to creak. It creaked a bit, but even Edward could barely hear it. The man glanced back over to Joker-- he didn't move a bit. Maybe he was really asleep... No, thought Edward, that's impossible. Just keep going... So he did. Edward darted to the door, avoiding the slamming of his whole body against the door. His palms pushed harshly against the door's surface. Rusted. Edward closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, feeling his muscles turn tense. There was the temptation to just say something. Anything. Anything to get that man to notice him-- What? Edward shook his head quickly and bit down on his lower lip. There was no use now. There was something about that fucking pervert that interested Edward. Drew Edward closer. He swallowed, opened his eyes and turned around. The door in front of him seemed so much taller.

Edward placed a hand on the door.

All of these thoughts ran through Edward's mind. His eyes widened and he felt his mouth opening up in a sharp scream. Nothing came out.

**BAM**.

Edward cried out.

Everything went black.

**-- **

_Darkness._

_He was falling._

_Edward opened his eyes, widening them and grasping at his throat suddenly._

_Something was choking him._

**-- **

Joker shook Edward roughly, making Edward scream at him.

"_Goddammit, stop!!_"

The Joker didn't stop. He decided not to stop until Edward completely woke up. He just imagined Edward wasn't fully awake yet. He continued shaking him even though the man was grasping wildly at his arms. Finally, there was vice grip around his arms. Finally, he let go of the intellectual-- even if he could still be called that. Edward dropped back on his back, feeling the harshness of the ground. Edward's vice grip didn't leave Joker's arms, though. To be honest, Joker was actually surprised to have felt any actual strength in the other. It was always a time for firsts, though, thought Joker with a sharp smile. He looked down to Edward's hands then looked into the man's face. The clown could see interest and confusion in the man's eyes. He grinned and giggled. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked in slight disbelief.

"Look around y--hehe-you!" the Joker laughed out.

Raising an eyebrow, Edward lifted his head and did exactly as Joker had told him. He looked around. They were outside. Edward's eyes widened, pushed Joker away from him and stood up. He spread open his arms and let his eyes open as wide as they possibly could. He was outside. He was free. He was finally _free_. Free! Edward lifted his head slowly, almost falling into bliss. Quickly, though, Edward turned his head and stared at the Joker. He sneered, all blissfulness leaving his facial expression. On the inside, though, he felt as if he could thank the Joker endlessly. Of course, though, he wouldn't. It didn't seem like the time-- though, to the Clown Prince of Crime, it was a whole different story. He _knew_ that Edward, or the Riddler, would thank him sooner or later. Maybe even now--

Edward grasped one of his hands tightly and stared Joker in the eye.

The Joker could clearly tell that the man was not amused about doing this. Why was he doing this then?

"I don't know why I'm doing this," he breathed onto the Joker's lips. "but I guess I'll have to..."

The Joker was about to ask Edward what he was doing, though he could clearly see it in his own head. Edward was going to thank him, run off and get on with his life. Of course, that would be a big disappointment to the Joker but it might just have to be done...no matter how sad the clown will feel later on. Knowing the Joker, though, he might just easily find someone else to amuse him as old Eddie-boy did here. That feeling, though, soon turned into doubt. He soon felt Edward's hands scrambling awkwardly around his arms, trying to find the exact place to grab. He was about to help him but soon felt the man clutching his arms. Edward licked his lips slowly, feeling how chapped they still were. Damn, thought Edward, my lips are so damn dry... He didn't dare himself to care about cursing right now. All that mattered was making this man at least a bit wanted. Or useful. Which ever word the man himself preferred.

"Thank you, Joker," he whispered onto the other's lips.

He quickly pulled himself away, stepping a few spaces back and away from the clown. Edward continued to stare at Joker, eyes narrowing sharply. In the meantime, the white-faced man was smiling. His smile was much more quirckier than ever. Edward somehow found such a smile enchanting, in a way. He lifted a hand up to his head, rubbed his temples and shook his head slowly. Why the hell did he just do that? The Joker's expression didn't change, though. Did that man's facial expression ever change? Most likely never. Right now, though, Edward couldn't focus immediately upon the man who had somehow gave them both freedom instead of just himself. Stumbling back, Edward lifted his head slowly. Dark. It was dark out, Edward just now noticed. He hadn't took the time to tell what time it exactly was, though. Sighing out, Edward fell back onto his butt, staring forward now.

"Ugh..." he let out in pain.

The Joker strolled over to him with the biggest smile one could imagine upon his face. It somehow frightened Edward yet made him feel a tiny bit more safer. Something in his mind kept telling him this was the end. He was going to die. This was the end. Maybe it would be better to die by the hands of a man you actually knew than to die by the hands of one you had no idea about. To Edward, though, he would most likely die to someone he knew at least a little bit about. It was just so typical with a man such as him, knowing at least one fact about every single person in Gotham. Well, at least the major ones such as the villains and police department. Anyone of that kind. Maybe even Bat-brain. That would even make him feel better than being killed by someone he _didn't _know one single thing about them. His mind repeated the words, This was the end. This was the end.

Instead of this being the end, Joker held Edward's chin in his hand. Edward could feel his head being pulled up, staring up at Joker with surprise in his eyes.

"You have a headache...?" Joker asked then tutted, shaking his head after wards. "That's not good." he murmured.

Edward pulled his chin away and turned his head stubbornly to the side. His head still hurt, though. What was this clown going to do to him now? His mind wanted to know but his heart wanted the clown to never do what he planned on doing to him. His mind kept saying, Do it. I wanna see what you're going to do to me. His heart wasn't saying anything, just beating extraordinarily quick-- nervously. Edward lifted up his hands and held them to his chest. "Hnngh..." he let out quietly with shut eyes, as if not hearing the Joker's words. The clown, though, just smiled then giggled. A hand grasped his arm, yanking one hand from his chest. Edward immediately looked up at Joker with angry wide eyes. "What are-- Mmph!!" Edward felt his heart beating insanely fast now. The Joker's lips were on his. Edward froze, allowing himself to be pushed back a few spaces.

A moment later, the Joker pulled away and grinned at Edward. Finding his shocked expression funny, Joker patted him roughly on the back with his other hand. "Come on, Eddie," Joker whispered before standing up. The man didn't want to get up but since Joker was holding him, he was forced onto his feet. He started to feel a bit different-- confused. He lifted his free hand and put it to his head. Edward released a sound of pain as Joker began walking, tugging him along. His legs almost refused to move. Joker saw this so he stopped. He turned his head and looked at the other. He smiled. "Eddiekins... If you're not coming on your own, I'll carry you." All Edward did was shake his head and say, "I'll walk, thank you." There was an icy tone hidden within his voice but Joker paid no attention, in fact he liked that tone. He found it rather...unEdward-like, for a lack of better term. Joker giggled, rolled his eyes playfully and turned. He continued to walk. As if having no other choice, Edward grunted impatiently and forced his legs to budge. It seemed to take forever but it really only took a few seconds to get them to budge.

Edward felt stiff.

**--**

As they walked, Joker said random things to Edward. They seemed to be rather cheerful things-- if you could call them such. Edward was growing more and more insecure around this man with such a...strong vocabulary. If one wanted to hear what he said, they would probably back away and then run for their life. Edward, sadly, couldn't do that. It was pretty obvious as to why he couldn't, as well. Joker's grip had grown much stronger, though. At first, it was just a firm grip to keep him there and to keep Edward trudging along. As time went by, and as they walked, the grip grew more painful. In a way, though, Edward enjoyed it. He felt somewhat content with Joker being so possessive over him. There was a small, almost charming smile upon Edward's face as they went along the silent and dark streets of Gotham.

That smile was just growing.

Was it possible that Edward was growing attracted to this man? How was that possible, though? When his man had arrived in his cell, he _hated _him. He didn't want him to touch him. Why were those feelings changing all of a sudden? It couldn't be possible that he _loved_ this man. He couldn't feel even the least bit attracted to this guy. Edward sighed and forced his legs to keep going, feeling that they were about to give in. Edward lifted his head, looking around. How long have they been walking? An hour? A few minutes? He couldn't remember. None the less, his legs were already starting to grow tired, and he wasn't in the mood to keep walking. Call him desperate, but Edward was a man that thought he could get anything he wanted. Even if it took even the least bit of work, he still thought he deserved it. He parted his lips and let out a loud moan, forcing himself to drop down to his knees. Joker felt a weight pulling at his arm. He stopped and turned, letting go of Edward's arm for a short moment.

He looked down at him then smiled.

Obviously Edward didn't want to walk. It wasn't that hard for Joker to guess. Either way, he chuckled and kneeled down, scooping Edward up in his arms. Once he stood up, Edward looked to the side with seemingly distracted eyes. The Joker turned and continued to walk, sometimes fixing his arms to get more comfortable. To Edward, though, it didn't feel so comfortable. He had to deal with it, though. At least he was getting carried-- spoiled in other terms. Joker knew, that if it were any other villain, they would just leave Edward and tell him to hurry up. He wouldn't, though. He knew there a quick and sudden change happening in the other's body. It would only be a matter of time.

Soon enough, Edward began falling asleep.

**--**

"Haha... Here we are."

The words came into Edward's slowly. Softly. As if wanting to wake him up. Edward's eyelids lifted. His eyes immediately widened and he lifted a stiff arm, pointing awkwardly at the building in front of them.

"That's where we were walking to!?" Edward shouted in disbelief and continued, "All this time!"

All Joker did was shrug and responded in a light voice, "You did mostly nothing," and giggled.

Ahead of them stood a broken down warehouse. It seemed to look like a mix between an old toy store and some sort of chemical research center. Edward did not want to go in there if it would smell like chemicals. Joker, though, walked towards it. Up close, it looked much more frightening. Edward looked up with wide eyes, just now lowering down his arm. Immediately, everything in his body started to ache. "Do... Do we really have to go here?" he asked nervously. Joker nodded and pushed his way through the doors. The door themselves were glass. The glass was terribly cracked, about to fall to pieces. As the Joker had pushed through them, Edward swore he could've heard a few glass shards falling to the ground.

Edward shut his eyes tightly and began praying to himself that this place did _not _smell even the faintest bit of chemicals.

As if wanting the protection and assurance that it would not smell, Edward huddled up against Joker's chest and held in his breath.

Unfortunately, it did.

-----

**A. N.** - This might be the last update fer a while, sorry guys. :G My dad's got a new keyboard and sadly, my fingers aren't used to so much noise it makes.. I think it was one of the old keyboards that I hated. Oh well.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :]


	9. 9ine

If Edward could comment about anything-- anything at all... It would be the goddamn smell of this place. Right now, he could care less of Joker holding him, almost cradling within his arms. Clown. Edward opened his eyes slowly once they stopped moving. Darkness first flooded his vision, reminding him strangely and uncomfortably of Joker's first arrival to his cell. The darkness faded, though, and lit up a bit. Edward could see vague outlines of different items. He squinted his eyes. Trying to see through the darkness was actually difficult. Edward thought he would be used to it, though. If one such as he, could spend his entire life as a recluse, if one wanted to say that. All he did was spend time in that broken down apartment with that strange mechanic human. It didn't do a lot of positive effects on his mind. Edward looked up and around the large room.

Did the Joker truly live here?

Hopefully there was a good reason behind why the Joker could live here in peace. _Without _any abnormalities. That's what Edward would love to know about this man. He flinched at feeling Joker's chest suddenly heave. They were moving again. Where was this man taking him? Edward shivered at all possible places this man could take him in this sort of state. Just him, sitting in Joker's arms-- actually huddled up to his chests. He sighed and bit on his lower lip, chewing on it after wards. He was far too lazy to get up and away from the man's chest now, though. He put his hands weakly to his face, wiping away the small beads of sweat that were forming on his forehead. Why was he suddenly getting hot? Ugh. Edward shook his head, his face brushing against Joker's chest. All the clown did was giggle insanely and continue walking.

Deciding to ignore that, Edward shut his eyes and coughed. Maybe he could doze off...

**--**

_Edward gasped._

_His eyes popped open._

_Looking around, the question arose in his mind: Where am I?_

_He gasped again._

**--**

He opened his eyes slowly. His eyelids were trying to shut though, giving him the feeling that he was still asleep. Once something hit against Edward's back, his eyes snapped open and he gasped out loud. Edward could feel his body shaking, bouncing lightly against whatever Joker dropped him upon. Edward looked over his shoulder, seeing that he was dropped onto a bed. It was a rather creaky bed as well. As he turned his head, he found Joker's face right in front of his. Edward didn't gasp out or anything, all he did was stare almost sleepily into the man's hazel eyes. They were actually kind of handsome, if one would stare-- Edward gasped loudly, tore his head away and turned to the side stubbornly. His eyes were narrowed. All Joker did was smile before breathing out a disgusting cackle. "Aw, Eddiekins..." He still called him that. Perfect.

Edward slowly turned his head back to Joker and raised a thin eyebrow. "Why did you bring me here?"

Joker shrugged and leaned back. Edward discovered that Joker was sitting on top of him. The clown looked down at him while licking his lips, making that strange clicking sound every time he did such as well. Edward tried to ignore it as he looked to the other's lips, seeing them part. He had this sudden urge to tell Joker that he shrugged, meaning he did not know why he did this to him in the first place. But he had to hold it back in fear of the Joker's sanity losing against his insanity and how easily the other could overpower him. Edward suddenly cried out, feeling palms force against his cheeks, pushing against them. It made Edward want to hold Joker's arms and try to tug them away. Strangely enough, he didn't. He remained still. Soon, though, he began bending his legs but Joker wiggled on top of him, causing his legs to shake and stop bending. They continued to shake as Joker leaned forward, his lips still parted. His position changed to that of hovering over Edward, using his legs as the main support.

He put his lips right in front of Edward's lips, licking the other's lips after wards. It disturbed Edward. There was this part of Edward, though, that kept wanting more. As if the Joker was a new kind of drug and his body wanted it more than anything. Even his brain couldn't function properly. _Disgusting_.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" Edward shivered at the question, unable to answer.

At hearing nothing but silence, Joker licked his own lips.

"...Joker," Edward murmured finally, "what are you going to do to--"

Joker shoved his lips against Edward's lips, halting Edward's question. The man underneath him moved, struggled, and squirmed. All he did was take one hand away from Edward's cheek, put it against his crotch and squeeze. Edward flinched, moaning into the other's mouth before angrily kissing back. The Joker found this amusing-- terribly amusing. He fought back the rising temptation to laugh in Edward's mouth. He could feel arms flailing underneath his body, searching for that hand. Joker quietly took his other hand away and put it to one of Edward's hands, forcing it over his own. In response, he clutched the man's hand, hoping that would make him stop. All it did, though, was cause Joker's hand to squeeze even tighter. He moved his hand down to the mattress, holding him there over Edward so he wouldn't fall on top of him and make the other scream and bite on his tongue. He wouldn't mind the bite, he just didn't want to hear Edward scream out in surprise.

Finally, Joker took his lips away and looked down at Edward. The man was shaking with embarrassment and an unwanted need for him to keep going. He could feel the other trembling underneath him and it made him want to laugh. All he did was release a breathy laugh onto the other's lips. It sounded mental, uncontrollable, and high-pitched. Somehow, it attracted Edward more and more to him. Immediately, Edward removed his hand from Joker's hand and put both of his hands on the hovering man's face. Edward lifted his head, putting it right in front of Joker's own. Their noses touched briskly, brushing up against one another. It surprised Joker, making him wonder what the other was going to do. Edward parted his lips and ghosted them over his, biting down on his lower lip after wards. Despite the teeth against his lip, he smiled a crooked and weird smile. Shortly, his lower lip was released. What Joker saw made him grin triumphantly. Edward had a look of disgust on his face, his tongue was hanging out. A tiny puddle of blood pooled on his tongue. He made him bleed. Joker suddenly bit on his tongue, licking the blood away before taking his teeth away.

Edward stared into Joker's eyes for a second before turning his head away.

He could hear the Joker's harsh breathing, trying to hold back a giggle. Edward wanted to say something-- wanted to tell him he could laugh if needed. It was too late, though. The Joker released an almost forced giggle. Edward took his hands away from the clown's face, laid himself back down on the mattress. He shut his eyes and sighed. This could go on for a while...

**--**

It took quite a while for the Joker to stop, Edward noticed. He was still laughing.

But Edward had to deal with it. It was difficult to move away when the man laughing was sitting on top of you. Things were made even more difficult when the man obviously weighed a bit more (even if it were just by a few pounds) than you. Either way, it wouldn't help much to try and push a laughing clown off of you.

What's worse, is that Edward was starting to grow bored.

**--**

Edward turned his head.

The Joker had finally ceased his laughter, but it still didn't help Edward's slowly increasing boredom. Boredom was a weird thing for Edward. He rarely did feel it. But when he did, though, it felt so horrible. It were as if he stuck in a permament block of some sort. He didn't like it one bit. Edward rolled now that Joker had taken his body off of him.

Now the clown was sitting besides him, looking down at him with such interest on his face.

Edward had his back to the man now, though. He didn't want to see that disgusting smile on the other's face, especially when the other really was smiling... It was all the more frightening. He shut his eyes, trying to remove all the previous images of the clown smiling out of his head. Maybe if he just...fell asleep, the images could go away much more easier.

Then he felt a body laying down on his side.

Damn it.

Edward's eyes opened quickly and he grimaced. Turning his head, he looked to the Joker. The clown was just grinning, moving his arms down to Edward's stomach. Edward turned his head, taking note of how he was still in that jail outfit and how Joker was--- in his purple suit. With all the other items included. Edward quickly turned his head back forward and haughtily puffed out an annoyed breath. Joker noticed this and questioned him as quietly as he could, "Eddiekins... Why so serious?" Twitch. Edward turned his head, aching his neck to turn just at the right angle, towards the Joker. He immediately glared down at the other. He hated that question. Hated, hated, _hated_ it! Yet, somehow...it amused him, too. His glare toned down a bit but still stayed in his eyes. Joker noticed this as well, turning his head towards Edward.

"Why do you always ask that, Joker?" the man asked to the clown.

Joker simply shrugged, turned his head back to the wall and smiled broadly.

Edward hated getting no answer.

He was about to ask the Joker that same question-- Joker got off of him, jumped over him and sat besides him while looking down at the man on his side. Edward didn't want to look up at him, but this nagging voice inside of him told him to do it anyway. So he did. Almost lifeless eyes looked up at the Joker. Yet, the clown didn't feel any remorse for the man's position in all of this. All he did was grab Edward by the shoulders, causing a lazy gasp from the other, and lift him into his lap. Edward looked to the side, biting down on his lower lip harshly. His lips felt so chapped. So dry... He looked back to the Joker, whom seemed to be studying his body. Edward immediately put a hand over Joker's eyes, his own eyes widening in the process.

"What... What do you think you're doing!?" Edward hissily questioned to the other.

All the Joker did was let go of one of his shoulders, take Edward's hand away and put it over his mouth. Edward looked down at the hand covering his mouth. Joker was holding it there. There wouldn't be any use to struggle, either. All he did was stare before lifting his eyesight back up to the clown's face.

"I was looking at you, Eddie..." Joker whispered towards him before taking his hand away from the man's hand. It stayed there, which interested him a tiny bit. "Now... I have to talk to you about something..." he began as he put his hands on Edward's chest. All that did was make the other gasp out.

Before he could even do a thing, Joker pushed him off of him and onto his back on the bed. He bounced a bit on the bed before soon, feeling his body relax on it. Then Joker crawled on top of him, grinning down at him.

"I'm thinking about doing something big..." he said as he reached into the pocket of his suit, pulling out a razor blade. The blade held itself to Edward's cheek, sending strange chills throughout his body. It caused him to shiver. "Something that involves a bit of planning. So, I would really like for you to help me, Eddiekins..." The blade began to be pushed into his cheek's skin, causing his mouth to open and let out an almost confused moan. Joker grinned, continuing to push the blade into Edward's cheek one more time then slashing down the man's face. Another confused moan-- though, he could hear arousal in the moan. He also heard it in the first moan. As he took the blade out of Edward's cheek, he saw a reluctant smile crossing the man's lips. It was creeping slowly up, as if ashamed that it was showing itself to such pain.

Blood began forming at the slash, slowly sliding down Edward's face.

But the Joker decided to continue his explaining, anyway.

"And you know... You _must _know that I'm not a good planner..." he explained, waving the bloody blade in the air before throwing it. It spun before hitting into the wall, sticking. "...but I'm sure you are." A giggle. "And I think...it would be a good idea for us to work together..." As he explained, he began sliding off Edward's pants down to his knees. Edward noticed this but didn't say or do anything. What could he do anyway? He couldn't move. He couldn't say anything. And in a cruel twist of fate...he wanted this. Edward twitched at the thought. He was utterly disgusted by this man. Well, at first he was. But why were his feelings changing just _now_? It was strange. Unbarable. He didn't like it.

As Edward was now stripped of his shirt-- his pants were already gone and he didn't seem to notice it-- Joker continued talking to him, "I want to rob a bank. That seems about right for your level..."

He was about to object, saying that his level was much more higher than that. It was interrupted rudely, though, by Joker attacking his neck with his teeth.

"My level is much--- Aaagh!"

After hearing that moan, he lifted his teeth away from Edward's neck. Small bite marks were placed upon his skin. He grinned, looking back to Edward. It amused him greatly to see that the other's face was a bright red. The man looked so weak. So wanting. So powerless. Joker _loved _it. He put his hands to Edward's sides, drifting his hands slowly up-- letting his fingers dance upon the smooth skin that was now shivering.

"What do you say, Edward?" he asked, as if Edward's moaning wasn't anything.

Edward sighed, turning his head quietly to the side and whisper something.

He cupped his hand around his ear, grinning slyly down at Edward.

"What was that?"

"...Fine." A little bit louder.

"I can't hear you..." Giggle.

"I said, fine." Almost at normal hearing level.

"Eddie... I really can't hear you..."

Edward turned his head to Joker and growled, "I said fine, Joker!"

The Joker grinned broadly, leaning forward while stripping himself and Edward of their remaining clothing.

"...Good. We'll start planning tomorrow," he whispered while narrowing his eyes.

Before anything else could be said, Joker pushed his body against Edward's, grinning as he did such.

----

**Author**: Hiiii. Srry it took so long to put this up :[

Hope you enjoy how the story's progressing, anyway 83 Your reviews make me happy and I would love for more revies to come...


	10. 10n

Edward turned his head, licking his lips.

He actually felt like this would work.

With the Joker's hand on his shoulder, Edward lifted his head up towards the bank. It was just a bank. Gotham City's bank. It held all the money-- especially the big bucks. Edward swallowed, mentally slapping himself. Stop being so goddamn greedy, that's not like you! he screamed to himself. Lowering his head, he looked down to his body. He had gained his green suit once more, covered in black question marks. He had his bowler's hat. His hair was now back to its bright red color, resembling so much of a pinkish color. It amused Joker but any mention of it made Edward immediately frustrated. It was fun to see his Eddie frustrated, though.

Any mention of the night before, though, would send the riddle-master into such a strange mood.

It made Edward act so weak, so nervous, and in a way...timid. Such behavior was unlike for such an excitable young man as Edward E. Nygma.

Joker lifted his hand away from the other's shoulder, stepped up to the bank before laughing towards Edward, looking over his shoulder with a maniac's grin.

All Edward was doing was staring. So, Joker decided to give him a little head-start. He turned, walked back over (to someone else it'd look like skipping) to the man and thrusted his arm back. Then the back of his hand met with Edward's cheek, forcing the other's head to the left. Edward barely felt anything at first but then he felt the sting of pain. Quietly, he turned his head back to the clown with glaring eyes. All the Joker did as response, though, was give him a friendly pat on the now red cheek before motioning towards the large building in front of them.

"C'mon, Eddiekins," he said with a soft giggle before turning and hurrying in.

Edward turned his head, hesitating at first before turning his head, already seeing how the Joker had easily broken in.

"...Savage," Edward said bitterly to himself quietly before hurrying after him.

Something kept telling him that this would be all over the news. And that's what probably made the Joker all the more excited. For him, though, it made him a bit nervous. What could the Joker do to him while on camera?

**--**

"We're here at Gotham City bank, where a robbery was just committed by two infamous villains by the names of the Joker and the Riddler..." the female reporter explained nervously while standing a few feet away from the bank. She kept turning her head back and forth, as if she were sure the bank were a ticking time bomb. She already knew what the Joker could do, but what about the Riddler?

One last time she turned to the bank.

Then back to the camera.

"There appears to be reinforcements... But none are sure what to do-- they have dealt with the clown before..."

**--**

Joker held a knife to a man's cheek while sitting on top of him, staring down at him with an insane grin on his face. All the while, he was talking to the man, "Y'see... This is why you shouldn't talk back to your superiors... Especially when it's quite obvious they're bet--ter than ah-you~..." His head immediately perched up as Edward shouted at him, "Stop messing around with the others, you don't want to get caught!!" Joker shook his head, stepped off of the man-- whom may have fainted due to pure fear. Before walking over to Edward, the clown turned and quickly carved a sloppy Glasgow smile into the other's face. "There, now don't you look _darling_?" he asked the unconscious other before walking over to Edward. The Riddler seemed to be annoyed at how the other had walked over to him so nonchalantly, as if he didn't give a care in the world. It did more than annoy him in a way... It angered him. Edward balled his hands into fists then unballed them. He kept repeating that while Joker stared at him, eye to eye. Face to face. Edward was going to say something, probably lecturing, to the other but now that he was actually over here... What _could _he say? He swallowed, turned his head to the side and murmured, "Never min--" A hand cupped his chin.

Turned his head forward, making him stare into the clown's manic eyes.

A grin slowly crept over the other's face, making Edward shiver. He stared up at Joker with rather wide eyes once he felt another hand on his cheek.

"Eddiekins..." he murmured onto the other's lips before forcing them down upon the other's for such a short moment. After only a few seconds, Joker ripped his lips away, biting down on Edward's lower lip and chewing lightly on it. What he got out of Edward amused and made him want the other man all over again. What he got was a sharp and loud moan of pleasure-- the other _had _to be a masochist. It's the only known reason why Edward would love this so damn much. Quietly, Joker took his teeth away but blinked after Edward took hold of Joker's wrist, yanked his hand in front of his face before smiling at Joker with a now bleeding lip. "...If we get caught..." Edward whispered before lowering down the clown's hand down to his chest, looking down at it with that same fox-like smile on his face. Then he looked back at Joker, who was smiling, although he seemed a bit confused as well.

"...be a little more rougher next time," he said with an eager grin on his face before taking his hand away. Joker, though, kept his hand on Edward's chest while looking down at Edward. That grin, in a way, looked charming... It was fascinating. Eddie-kins easily changed-- not that it bothered him. It just amused him how easily Edward was easily manipulated, if you just tinkered with all the right things. He immediately grabbed Edward by the collar of his suit, jerked him right over and in front of his face. He faked a sneer before grinning and laughing a breathy laugh on his lips. "I'll try to keep that in-uh--mind, Eddiekins..." With that, he forced his lips down on Edward's in a hot, messy kiss. Then he shortly took his lips away, grinned at Edward before looking to the doors where we could see swarms of policemen standing and pointing their guns at the doors. They were waiting for them both to step out.

But they wouldn't actually shoot.

They were shaking.

Shaking in fear.

The Joker could see this.

He chuckled and gave Edward a hard pat on the back, still looking at the glass doors. Shaking. Pathetic... It made him want to laugh all the more, though.

"Eddie old boy... They're waiting for us..." At this, Edward turned his head to the doors. He then rolled his eyes and shook Joker's hand off of his shoulder with a sly smile on his face.

"Watch." That's all Edward said to the Joker before hurrying out of the sight of the police, dragging Joker by the arm with him. He then began undoing his suit's buttons, wrinkling it quite a bit, messing up with what he could of his hair, tearing off his "mask", overall making it look like he had just got done being in a brawl and not being the victor. He flashed the clown a smile before grasping onto the other's clothing, jerking them towards him. Their lips floated over the other's as they both gave their beloved a sadistic smile.

"You're a sly bastard, Eddie..." the Joker whispered onto the other's lips.

Edward chuckled again, "Yes, yes. I know, I know..." He then took his hands away from the Joker's shirt, put them up to the clown's green hair and messed it up even more. He then moved his hands down to his face, pressing his fingernails lightly into the skin. The Joker did not cringe or flinch, all he did was snicker at the slight twinge of pain he felt at those fingernails. His eyes managed to look at them more closely, seeing that they were painted black. Nice color... "Goes well with you, Eddie..." This caused Edward to stop his nails and look at Joker with a slightly confused face. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"The nails... They go well with a man like you, Eddiekins."

That's what made Edward smirk, slowly drag his fingernails down Joker's cheeks, causing light cuts in his skin.

Edward then proceeded to pull Joker's jacket apart, making sure to pull here and there at the buttons to make it look like he had a bit of difficulty during such brawl. After Edward was done "fixing" them both up, he clasped Joker's hand in between his hands. Bringing the hand up to his lips, he gave the middle knuckle a gentle peck and looked to Joker with a weak yet proud smile on his lips. The whispered, almost hushed words, came from his lips, "...Darling... If you get bored with your life of crime... What do you do? I want to know..." The Joker tilted his head at hearing Edward's question. "...I hope it's something at least a bit exciting..." That's what made the Joker grin down at Edward and use his free hand to cup the other's chin in his fingers. Jerking at his chin, forcing the other to look up at him. Edward, though, was smiling at him brightly. It made the Joker feel something different. Something...positive, for a lack of a better word.

"Trust me, Eddie..." the Joker whispered roughly and quickly on the other's lips before looking around the bank.

Then he looked back down at his Eddie and murmured the words onto the other's lips,

"It's _very _exciting."

With that, he pulled his hand away from Edward's chin, turned his back to the Riddler but still spoke to him.

"Sometimes... When I'm so...bored, I rather just go back to Arkham."

Edward blinked wide eyes before staring at Joker with his mouth open. The Joker seemed to sense the other's shocked expression. He looked over his shoulder at the riddle-master. He gave out a breathy giggle before looking back forward. Edward wasn't so sure of what to say to the clown-- was he being serious!? He wasn't sure-- it wasn't, in any possibly way, obvious-- how could he even think of going back to _that _hell hole!? The very thought almost enraged Edward as he stepped forward, grasping him by the arm and managing to give a strong jerk, forcefully turning the clown around to face him. There was just a faint hint of rage in the other's eyes, he could see it. He smiled, though, thinking of it adorable and rather all the more attractive. It just appealed to him in much more ways than one. Edward narrowed his eyes, as if feeling the Joker's growing feelings for him-- as if they couldn't increase any more. He growled at the Joker, though it was light and faint, once the clown had shaken his hand off with such little effort despite him thinking he had grasped so tightly.

It was...impossible.

So very impossible.

Edward then raised his voice, almost shouting but knowing if he was any louder, they would be caught.

"You're willing to go back to Arkham!? After all the work-- all the work you had to spend trying to break out!" Edward was seething with anger. He could not figure out the logic behind the Joker's words. How was Arkham, of all places, more exciting than a life of crime! He wanted to know. He wanted to know desperately. _Desperately_. What was so good about Arkham Asylum? All he got as an answer was a grin. Edward opened his lips, about to scream at him. Quickly and suddenly, a hand threw itself over his lips. Joker moved his face in front of Edward's, laughing right in his face before moving his lips right besides the other's ear. He parted his lips, letting his tongue slide over the soft, almost pale skin of Edward's ear. He chuckled when he got a shiver out of the other, figuring the shiver was out of pure excitement.

Edward didn't want to admit it, but it truly was a thrill-- a thrill to have this man all over him.

Joker took his tongue away, whispering such harsh and frightening words into Edward's ear, "Eddiekins isn't allowed to raise his voice at his clown prince..."

Edward immediately froze up as he was pushed up against the wall, forgetting all about the police standing outside, pointing guns at the building. His mind quickly remembered all of the police. Shouldn't they have the common sense to walk in...? It's taking so damn long for them to actually come out, what's the point in waiting? They'll have less of a chance of catching the criminals-- the most dangerous criminals in Edward's opinion.

Then his mind was a blank.

A blank because of the Joker angrily (it frightened yet excited Edward) saying, "It'd be nice if you could apologize to me."

Edward turned his head to the side, shut his eyes and sighed.

"...I will not apologize to yo-- hnngh!!" His words were immediately halted when the Joker had clutched what he could of Edward's hair, forcing him to look back.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

**A.N. **Hullooo~ :D Sorry for getting this chapter up so late... soo late... School has started for me a while ago and there's barely any time to get in any work. So please feel free to yell at me if this chapter isn't as pleasing to you guys. Also sorry if the grammar is horrible-- I'm so sure there to be at least 9000 mistakes in there... Reviews would be so nice, though~!


End file.
